True love is a calm breeze and not a raging flame
by elmoryakhan
Summary: AU: What if Cho Chang never went to Hogwarts? How this will change things in canon? Main pairing H/Hr. My first fanfiction please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters,

Summary: Cho Chang never went to Hogwarts. Her parents had migrated to America even before she was born. As a result Harry never saw Cho Chang nor ever had a crush on her and this changes everything.

Chapter-1

Harry James Potter, the youngest Triwizard champion and the undisputed Boy-Who-Lived was in a fix. It had been two days since professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball. And to Harry's horror he had to not only find a date for the ball but also open the dance with other champions as well.

Life just couldn't get worse or so thought Harry. As he sat on his favorite seat in the Gryffindor common room pondering over his latest problem, Harry was reminded of his conversation with Ron yesterday. Ron was convinced Harry would have no problem in finding a date.

"Come on Harry you are the Triwizard champion, girls will be just lining up to go to the ball with you; you are not the one who is going to have difficulty in finding a date". Ron had said in his characteristic way and in tribute to their recently repaired friendship had tried his best to keep any trace of bitterness out of his voice.

Typical Ron, Harry thought mentally shaking his head. Expect him to say something like this. But he was wrong, he didn't understand, it was true that in last two days three girls had already asked him and every time Harry had politely turned them down much to Ron's surprise and amusement.

Yes half of the girls in castle were eager to go with Harry to the ball. But they are only interested in going with the 'Boy-Who-Lived', Harry thought bitterly. When he had pointed this out to Ron he simply shrugged and said that there is nothing wrong in capitalizing on ones fame some time especially if it can land you with the hottest bird in castle as your date. Harry reaction was a bemused expression sent Ron's way at which Ron simply asked if Harry was interested in any particular girl to take as his date.

This question actually stumped him and it was this question to which Harry had been contemplating an answer for last several minutes. Harry looked at his watch, there was twenty minutes left until lunch break. As he saw Neville wrestling with Snape's potions essay in a corner, Harry wondered if there really was any girl he wanted to ask. The answer was no. The fact of the matter was until this year Harry had not ever noticed any girls in the castle. It was quite a surprise for him to see how many girls Hogwarts seemed to hold in its nooks and crannies.

Nope there was no particular girl Harry was interested in. In fact he didn't know any girl in his four years in this school. No one except for Ginny and…Hermione! Suddenly a light bulb turned on inside Harry's head. I am an idiot, Harry said to himself. Hermione is a girl and she is my best friend, Harry thought. Why didn't he think of Hermione first Harry puzzled.

I guess I am really thick enough to not notice that she is a girl, Harry said to himself.

Quickly he made up his mind to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. It was really simple. The answer to all of Harry's problem was sitting right under his nose and he was dense enough to not even notice it.

But where she could be right now, Harry asked himself. Immediately smacking his forehead over his stupidity Harry went over to the boy's dorm and brought out the Marauders map from his trunk.

Harry saw the dot representing Hermione in the library. Putting back the map in his trunk, Harry dashed out of the Gryffindor dorm to the library.

He found Hermione sitting in a corner poring over a scarily large tome of a book. He slowly approached her as he sat down right across her drawing her attention.

"Hi Harry what are you doing here, shouldn't you be down for lunch?" Hermione asked after noticing Harry who was sitting across her.

"Um…yeah, well you see I had something to ask you". Harry said feeling increasingly nervous for some reason.

"Yes what is it Harry", Hermione asked not noticing how nervous Harry was actually feeling.

Harry took a deep breath before answering, this is only Hermione, he reminded himself, there is nothing to be afraid of, it's just a dance, nothing more.

"Err…would you like to go to ball with me". Harry asked in one breath surprising himself with his own audacity.

Hermione just stared at Harry for a moment. No words came out of her mouth. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Never had she imagined Harry asking her to the ball. After all he was Boy-who –lived and half the girls in castle would probably chop off their right arm to go with Harry to the ball.

Harry fidgeted under Hermione's gaze as the latter kept staring at him silently. He was beginning to wonder maybe asking Hermione to the ball was not such a good idea after all.

Finally Hermione spoke up and said the only word which came to her mind first-"What?"

"I said will you go to the ball with me." Harry replied glad that Hermione finally said something.

"I heard what you said, what I meant was, why me?" Hermione asked after regaining her composure.

"Huh?"

"Honestly Harry, I mean you can have any girl to go the ball with you, why ask me"? Hermione asked while refraining from rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I know, half the girls would love to go with the 'Boy-who-lived'. Harry said while emphasizing the last part. "Listen Hermione there is no girl I am particularly interested in, and I am certainly not interested in most of the girls in this castle for reasons you already know now, I would prefer to go with someone I know and I will be comfortable with. I would have asked Ginny but she is Ron's younger sister and I don't know how Ron would react to that, so what do you say would you like to like to go with me, as friends of course."

Hermione thought for a moment before replying. "Sure Harry I would love to thanks for asking me anyways."

"Great, you have no idea you have taken a huge burden off me".

"So you asked me simply because I was convenient?" Hermione responded mischievously.

"NO", Harry said suddenly, "It's not like that, I asked you because I really wanted to go with you." Harry spluttered.

"Relax Harry I was just having you on as I said I am glad that you asked me, however don't tell about this to anyone yet."

"Why not and what about Ron?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"Well you see people here are already saying things after that article by Skeeter came out and seeing that half the girls in this castle are already hoping to go with you, let's just say for my safety and sanity let's keep this quiet for a while, as for Ron you may tell him but ask him to not spread it around." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"Alright, any ways I think I should go down and grab some grub, you coming?" Harry asked as he rose.

"You go I have to finish this chapter first, I will you join you guys after that."

Harry nodded as he turned to leave. He was just about to walk out when Hermione's voice interrupted him. "Hey Harry do you know to dance?"

Harry turned back with a start startled by the unexpected question.

" Err… no, is that going to be a problem?" Harry asked a tad apprehensively.

"Well you do know that champions have to open the ball, it would be better if you had some dancing lessons prior to the ball." Hermione replied.

"But who will teach me how to dance". Harry asked now worried over prospect of acting like a fool in the Yule Ball.

"Well I have heard Professor McGonagall is offering dance lessons for those who are interested, why don't you go and ask her." Hermione suggested helpfully.

"Right I will." Harry replied emphatically. "Thanks for bringing this to my attention Hermione."

Hermione nodded as Harry turned to go feeling much relaxed than before. Yes everything was going to be all right now, Harry thought to himself.

That evening Harry went and knocked the door to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall's voice came from inside. Harry gently opened to door and slowly stepped inside the room.

"Yes Mr. Potter what can I do for you"? Professor McGonagall asked peering at Harry from over her glasses.

"Sorry to disturb you professor but I was wondering if you could give me dance lessons for the upcoming Yule Ball." Harry asked.

Professor McGonagall considered Harry for a second before she nodded.

"Very well Mr. Potter meet me daily at eight 'o' clock in evening, I will ask Filch to prepare an empty classroom for our lessons, don't be late as I don't like to wait, is there anything else you want to ask about."

"No professor and thanks for agreeing to help."

"You are welcome Mr. Potter, close the door as you leave."

Harry nodded and turned to leave. Well that's one problem solved he mused.

Back in the common room Harry came face to face with Ron who from the looks of it was probably looking for him.

"Where have you been, I have been looking all over for you." Ron asked as Harry sat down in his favorite seat by fire.

"I was in McGonagall's office; I wanted to ask her for giving me dance lessons for the coming Yule Ball."

"Dance lessons?" Ron asked. "Does this mean you already have a date to the Ball, so who is it?"

Harry first looked around checking if anyone was nearby before replying.

"Okay don't tell this to anyone but I am taking Hermione." Harry replied in a low voice.

Ron blinked for a second, surprise drawn all over his facial features before he blurted.

"Hermione? Why her, you could have asked anyone."

"I have already told you Ron I am not interested in taking a girl to the ball who I hardly know." Harry said exasperatedly. "Hermione is my best friend I have known her for almost four years now, I know we will have fun together."

"Well if you say so mate, but why did you ask me to not tell anyone?" Ron asked. In reply Harry repeated to him what Hermione had earlier told her.

Ron simply nodded in response, still confused by everything, he just couldn't understand why Harry would take Hermione to the ball when he could have the prettiest girls in the school. He simply shook his head and decided not to bother over it. But now a thought entered his mind something he couldn't help say it aloud.

"But I still don't have a date yet, what I am supposed to do now?" Ron said throwing up his arms in air.

"Why don't you ask someone from our house I am sure you will find someone to go with you." Harry replied instantly.

Ron looked at Harry as if he had been struck with something. Soon a smile crept on his face which turned into a grin.

"That's a great idea mate, thanks I better start thinking who I am going to ask now."

"You're welcome." Harry mumbled, but Ron wasn't there to hear it as he had already left planning his next move to get himself a date to the Yule Ball.

Next day Harry was standing in an empty class room with Professor McGonagall at eight 'o' clock for his dance lessons.

" Good you are on time Potter, we will be starting with basic steps for the waltz now watch properly." Professor McGonagall said as she guided Harry through a basic routine of waltz. Harry couldn't say that he was particularly proud of his first lesson, but it could have been worse. Professor McGonagall however was quite encouraging and patiently corrected even the smallest mistakes Harry made.

All in all life was looking good for Harry. Except for the overly curious girls who were dying to know who Harry's mystery date was (you really have to give credit to Hogwarts rumor mill for this), life was going smoothly for Harry now. His regular dance lessons with McGonagall were coming along nicely especially since he had already mastered the basics now. After few days of lesson Neville too joined him after he overheard Harry describe his dance lessons with McGonagall. Ron however wasn't too pleased to know that Ginny was Neville's date to the ball. And he told him in not so subtle way to be on his best behavior or else. Though this earned him Ginny's infamous temper but Ron wasn't too bothered, but rather quite pleased with himself as he had successfully asked Parvati Patil to the ball. Parvati it seems wanted to go with Harry, but seeing Harry had already asked someone agreed to be Ron's date.

Ron finally caved in and joined Harry and Neville in their dance lessons with McGonagall when Hermione not too subtly pointed out to Ron since he was the Triwizard champion's best friend it wouldn't look good if he made a fool of himself in front of his date and the whole school. Ron took the hint and grudgingly changed his mind about not taking dance lessons for the ball.

Of the three Neville was the most dedicated to his lessons and he could be seen practicing by himself well unto late in night in the dorm. Motivated by him Harry and also Ron to some extent started taking their lessons seriously too.

As the date for the Yule Ball neared the nervousness amongst and boys and excitement in girls of the castle reached new levels. But Harry, Neville and even Ron surprisingly were feeling rather confident. Perhaps as a result of their lessons with McGonagall. A day before the ball McGonagall called the three of them to her office to announce the conclusion of their lessons. She was really proud of the progress they had made and even gave a rare smile of appreciation to Neville who was simply flabbergasted. She wished all three of them luck for tomorrow's ball and reposed her faith in them to not let Hogwarts name down. The three boys thanked Professor McGonagall and headed back to their dorm. As Harry lay down in his four poster bed for night he couldn't help suppress a shiver of excitement for what was going to come. But it didn't last long as soon he was lost in the world of dreams.

**A.N.: So here it is my first fanfiction. How did you like it please read and review. As I have already mentioned in the summary this story is AU, here Cho Chang never went to Hogwarts, rather her parents migrated to America before she was born. As a result Harry never saw her nor ever had a crush on her and this changes everything. The next chapter will describe the Yule Ball.**

**Now for the fanfiction challenge: write a story based on the idea of what if Cho Chang never went to Hogwarts. The main pairing should of course be Harry and Hermione. There should be no character bashing and you can pair Ron and Ginny with anyone you want. If you decide to write a story based on this idea then please send me a PM I will surely review your story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter-2

Next morning as Harry woke up he became witness to the overarching palpable excitement permeating the whole of Hogwarts in anticipation of the upcoming Yule Ball in the evening.

The girls were all busy discussing and comparing what dresses they were going to wear to the ball and also their prospective dates to the said event. The boys on the other hand were somewhat less enthusiastic over the whole thing and many of them were just wishing that they somehow don't end up looking like a fool before everyone.

Harry however was feeling quite relaxed in sharp contrast to his peers. He was going with his best friend and he couldn't help thinking about what everyone's reaction will be when they will finally find out about his 'mystery date'. Harry always laughed mentally whenever he tried to imagine the expressions on faces of people after the big revelation. His only concern was that this would give Rita Skeeter more fodder to spew lies about their relationship.

But frankly Harry didn't care anymore. Whatever she writes people will just forget it after few weeks. From his previous experiences Harry learnt one valuable lesson that public memory is short and public opinion is fickle.

It wasn't only Harry who was calm about the whole ball thing, even Neville and Ron were surprisingly confident too. Throughout the day three friends spent their time chatting or playing Exploding Snap.

Evening saw them indulge in a furious fun filled snow fight which turned even more competitive when Ginny and Hermione joined them. However three hours prior to the ball the girls excused themselves to get ready for the ball.

Ron simply couldn't help himself from making a comment about girls needing unnecessarily long time to get ready for any important occasion. He was lucky that Ginny was beyond the hearing range when he said those words.

After another hour's fun the boys decided to get ready for the ball too. Harry went and took a shower and donned his new dress robes. As he entered the common room he saw Ron and Neville already dressed up and waiting for their dates. Ron's robes were looking better if not a bit old fashioned as Hermione had mercifully transfigured all the frills on his dress robes.

Harry saw Neville was constantly fiddling his thumbs every now and then. Even Ron looked slightly nervous. Harry was about to say something when Neville let out a soft gasp as he pointed towards the staircase leading to girls dorm. As Harry turned to look he saw Ginny descend down the stairs. She was looking quite pretty in her pink robes Harry noted.

Ginny gave Harry a shy smile and pointedly ignored the looks her brother was giving her and Neville as she took her date's arm and headed out of the portrait of the fat lady. Few moments later Ron was joined by Parvati who was looking really gorgeous in her traditional Indian dress of pink Ghaghara and Choli.

As Ron left with Parvati Harry was left alone waiting for his date. He was getting really impatient wondering what could take Hermione so long.

Harry was on verge of losing his patience and was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a pretty girl in blue come down the stairs and approach him. Harry only noticed her when she came up to him drawing his attention.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked not recognizing the girl though there was something really familiar about her.

The girl looked momentarily surprised by his question but that soon gave way to a mischievous smirk on her lips. "Well you can Mr Potter by escorting me to the hall where everyone must be waiting for their beloved champion." A girl said with an impish expression.

Harry blinked owlishly at her for a moment before realization hit him.

"Her..Hermione?" Harry spluttered.

"Of course or were you expecting someone else?" Hermione said with a straight face though Harry could notice a faint twitch tugging at the corner of her lips.

Harry just stood there stunned as he tried to reconcile the girl before him with past images of his best friend. He couldn't believe it was Hermione standing before her because she wasn't looking like Hermione at all. She had done something to her hair and her teeth were of normal size. Dressed in a beautiful periwinkle blue dress made of a floaty material she was looking really pretty.

"Well if you are done staring at me then we could head to the hall, we are already late." Hermione said dryly after few moments when she saw Harry had temporarily lost his power of speech.

Jolted back to reality Harry attempted to say something as tried to regain his voice.

"I am sorry Hermione it's just that you are looking amazing, I couldn't even recognize you." Harry finally said his mind still processing the latest revelation standing before him.

"Thanks Harry you are looking quite handsome too." Hermione said.

"Now don't just stand there others must be waiting for us." At this Hermione simply grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of fat lady's portrait towards the hall. Harry simply following her without any resistance.

As Harry reached the entrance to the hall he saw the other champions already waiting in line. As he and Hermione went near them to join them they came face to face with Professor McGonagall.

'Potter thank goodness you are here now join the champions in a line the ball is just about to begin." Professor McGonagall said and gave Harry a faint smile of encouragement which only he noticed. Harry stepped forward with Hermione by his arms and joined the other champions in line by the entrance. At Professor McGonagall's signal the champions entered the Hall one by one. When Harry entered the hall he could see every eyes turn to him and Hermione. Many girls gasped audibly as Harry's mystery date was revealed to all. Looks for surprise, shock and envy were sent towards Hermione's way. Nobody expected Hermione to look the way she did and nobody expected her to be Harry Potter's secret date to the ball. Even Malfoy who was staring at them open mouthed had nothing to say for once.

Hermione who was aware of all the attention now on her was feeling rather nervous inwardly. But she didn't let it show and instead smiled at everyone and held her head high as she walked with Harry down the hall up to the head table to join the other champions.

At the head table Harry was surprised to see Percy who as he revealed pompously was filling in for Barty Crouch who had been ill for past few days. Harry held himself back from asking Percy if Crouch had stopped calling him 'Weatherby' or not.

As Harry figured out how to order the food he wondered if this will cause Hermione to go on her rant about SPEW and all the extra work the House Elves were doing right now. But as Harry looked around he saw Hermione engrossed in a spirited discussion with a Hufflepuff girl named Susan Bones who was Cedric Diggory's date to the Yule Ball. A little further Harry saw Roger Davies the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain who was Fleur's date, everytime missing his mouth with his spoon as he was clearly smitten by the French part veela. Harry's eyes then fell upon Victor Krum, the Durmstrang champion chatting with his date, a dark haired slytherin girl who he only knew by her name-Daphne Greengrass. Harry noticed Krum sending occasional sly glances towards him when he thought no one was watching him. This confused Harry somewhat.

Not giving it any further thought Harry turned to look at her date Hermione who still seemed to be in an animated conversation with Susan Bones. Harry couldn't help but notice how pretty Hermione was looking. He just couldn't help wonder at the changes his bushy haired bookish friend had undergone this year. How could he fail to notice this? Perhaps the whole Triwizard Tournament business was really eating too much into his attention. Though none could match Fleur's ethereal beauty but Harry found Hermione's next-door-girl-look more charming and easy on one's eyes and senses. Harry quickly tried to fight a blush creeping on his cheeks at these thoughts. He decided to think about something else rather than worry about his best friend's transformation.

His musings were suddenly interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"Harry are you all right you not said a word for since we came here."Hermione who had noticed how quiet Harry had been for a while and seemed to be lost in some deep thoughts.

"Huh... oh yeah everything's just fine, I was just thinking about something since you were busy talking to Susan." Harry replied quickly as he came back to the world of reality.

"Well she is a really nice girl and quite smart too, she was telling me the history behind the tradition of Yule Ball, it was quite fascinating." Hermione replied a bit sheepishly as she felt slightly guilty for ignoring her friend.

Harry didn't say anything fondly shook his head. Only Hermione he thought to himself.

Pretty soon the dinner was over and Professor Dumbledore stood up to formally announce the opening of the Yule Ball.

All the Champions including Harry went to dance floor with their dates. The weird sisters stepped on to the podium and with their first song the Yule Ball commenced.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he held Hermione closer to him. Hermione simply nodded in reply. As soon as the song started Harry was on. The dance lessons with McGonagall were really paying off now as Harry smoothly glided on dance floor with Hermione in his arms. Everyone looked on amazed as Harry executed complex steps with practised ease. Even Hermione looked impressed and slightly surprised even though she was aware of Harry's dance lessons with Professor McGonagall. Even she hadn't expected Harry to perform so well.

Harry and Hermione were the centre of attention as every eye was turned towards them. The girls had looks of envy on their face and the boys sans Malfoy and his gang were looking impressed with Harry's dancing skill.

As first song ended and second song started the other students joined champions in the dance floor with their dates. And pretty soon it was revealed that Harry wasn't the only one who benefitted from the dance lessons as Ron and Neville led their respective dates through the dance floor.

The biggest surprise of the evening was of course Neville. Harry could see people literally open mouthed as Neville perfectly led Ginny through well executed steps. He was radiating a confidence which Harry never expected to see from the shy forgetful boy. Ginny seemed quite impressed too and there were various emotions etched on her face ranging from surprise to admiration and awe.

"Is that Longbottom?"

"I didn't know he could dance!"

"Where did he learn to dance like that?"

"He is looking good today."

Whispers like these spread through the crowd as everyone followed Neville and Ginny's progress through the dance floor. Clearly Harry and Hermione were no longer the cynosure of the crowd anymore.

Looking further Harry saw Ron dancing with Parvati who was staring at him with open amazement. Ron had a smug look on his face. As Harry turned to look at the head table he saw Professor McGonagall beaming proudly at them. She was sure proud of her lions. Harry smiled back at her gratefully, she really taught them well. Without her lessons Harry had no idea what he would have done.

Harry danced with Hermione for one more song before they decided to take a break. They sat down on some empty chairs and were soon joined by Ron and Parvati. After few moments two more couples Neville and Ginny and Susan and Cedric joined them too. As the girls got together and started chatting the boys were left on their own.

"That's some neat dancing from you guys, everyone seems to be talking about it." Cedric said to Harry, Ron and Neville after a moment's silence.

"Thanks, however all credit goes to Professor McGonagall, she taught us you see." Harry replied.

"Professor McGonagall! Boy who would have ever thought... Cedric trailed off, surprise evident in his voice. "Anyways what do you say shall we exchange our partners for the next song?" The boys nodded their approval and let the girls know who agreed as well.

As the 'Weird sisters' started their next number Harry took a blushing Ginny's arm and headed to the dance floor. Cedric took Parvati, Neville went with Hermione and Ron got Susan to himself. Harry and Ginny hardly spoke anything as went through the motions of dance. Ginny Harry reckoned was still shy in his company. As he saw his friends Harry couldn't notice but look at Ron who seemed to be staring at his current dance partner, the pretty auburn haired Hufflepuff girl. He had the look strikingly similar to one when Fleur is around, Harry noted.

As the song ended the girls went back to their dance partners. Hermione was in no mood to dance. The heat and the high heels were killing her. Respecting her wishes Harry headed to a nearby table and sat down. As he got drinks for both of them they were joined by Susan and Cedric who it seems were getting tired too. Only Ron and Neville stayed on as they showed no trace of fatigue.

As the girls resumed their conversation Cedric came close to Harry with obviously something on his mind.

"Say Harry have you solved your egg clue yet?" Cedric asked in a low voice.

"No, not yet but I am working on it." Harry replied not wanting the older boy to know that he was still miles from cracking the clue to his egg.

"Listen I never really thanked for telling me about the dragons.' At this Harry tried to say something but Cedric interrupted him. "No listen to me without your tip off I would have never made past the first task so it's only fair that I return the favour."

Cedric looked around for a second before he resumed. "Your egg screams when you open it isn't it, try to take a bath with it, use the prefect's bath, the password is 'Pine Fresh', take a bath with it okay just trust me on this."

Harry was simply mystified as his mind tried to process what he thought Cedric had just said. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by the arrival of Neville and Ginny. Both were looking pink and rather flustered. Mentally noting to ask Hermione about it later Harry began to chat with Neville as Ginny joined the other two girls with 'girl talk'.

Few moments later Ron and Parvati joined them as well. As they sat Parvati proclaimed to everyone that she was not going dance for at least a decade now to the amusement of others. Ron voiced his agreement too as he opened his butterbeer and gulped it down in one go.

They just sat lazily chatting with each other until they were interrupted by the arrival of a person they least expected to see. It was Victor Krum who to the surprise of everyone seated at the table directly walked up to Hermione.

"Can I haff this one dance." He asked Hermione before anyone could say anything. Harry looked extremely surprised an emotion which was shared by all his friends and especially Hermione.

Hermione who was rather startled by this unexpected invitation glanced at Harry who gave her look that he was okay with it. With a relieved smile Hermione took Victor's arm and headed to the dance floor. For some reason Harry felt a twinge of annoyance as he watched them walk off but he quickly quashed it down. He glanced at Neville and Ron who simply shrugged went back to their conversation. Harry too decided to not pay it any further mind and gave his attention to the joke which Cedric was telling everyone.

Few minutes later Harry was once again interrupted in the form of a dark haired pretty girl who approached him.

"Can I have this dance?"The girl asked to the surprise and confusion of Harry. Not knowing how to refuse and seeing as Hermione was still dancing with Victor, he nodded and took her arm. As he saw his friends while heading towards the dance floor he noticed they all had a bemused expression on their faces obviously confused by whatever had happened till now.

The 'weird sisters' were now playing a slower song. Harry danced quietly with the girl who he only knew by the name of Daphne Greengrass and that she was from Slytherin. Neither knew what to say to each other as they continued to dance in silence. From time to time Harry kept glancing furtive glances at Hermione . When he saw her smile and blush at the same time to something that Victor said Harry felt the the need to suppress a scowl.

"You dance really well Potter I didn't know you could dance." Daphne said after noticed they had been silent for too long.

"Err thanks but I had a good teacher." Harry said as he tore his eyes from the dancing figures of Hermione and Victor.

"Well whoever it was did a good job with you, can I safely assume that the same teacher taught Longbottom and Weasely as well."Daphne asked.

"Yes that's true and I am glad we took those dance lessons it saved us all lots of trouble tonight."Harry replied. Daphne simply nodded and things became quiet once again.

"Say Daphne can I ask you something?" Harry suddenly asked. Daphne was surprised for a moment but quickly regained her composure as she nodded.

"Why did you ask me to dance, I thought Slytherins never associated with Gryffindors."

Daphne first laughed at this. But quickly stopped herself before replying.

'Well Potter contrary to what you may believe all Slytherins are not like Malfoy or his gang as for asking you I have been watching you this evening and to be honest I was quite impressed with your dancing skills, though I think Longbottom can give you a run for money if you ever compete, then seeing that my date is currently busy with yours."Daphne here pointed towards Victor. "I reckoned it's only fair that I asked you, after all how many girls get the opportunity to dance with 'Boy-Who-Lived." Daphne said with a mischievous expression on her face.

Harry inwardly groaned at Daphne's usage of his most hated name. But he was now clearly intrigued by this dark haired beauty. He wanted to say something but stopped when Hermione arrived with Victor. Hermione was somewhat surprised to see Daphne with Harry. As Daphne left with her date she gave Harry a small smile which further aroused Hermione's curiosity.

'So what do you say shall we go back and rejoin our friends?" Harry asked after Daphne and Victor had left.

"No let's walk in the garden for some time it's really getting hot in here." Hermione replied.

Harry nodded as he took Hermione's arm and headed towards the garden outside. He didn't notice many pair of eyes in the hall observed them as they made their way out of entrance hall.

Out in the garden Harry was intrigued to see Dumbledore talking with Snape in hushed tones in a corner. As they saw both saw Harry and Hermione looking at them at them they both stopped and Snape visibly stiffened at their sight. He was about to say something but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Ah Mr Potter and Miss Granger it's nice to see you, delightful weather to be on outside isn't it, come on Severus let's head back inside and let the young ones have some privacy." Dumbledore said as he quickly left. Snape lingered on for a second staring at Harry who defiantly stared back, before he too followed Dumbledore back to the hall.

Not waiting any further Harry and Hermione silently walked through the narrow garden path. On way they came across Fleur and Davies who had just come out of a rose bush. Both of them were giggling and they hardly noticed Harry and Hermione as they too headed back to the hall.

Harry led Hermione to a nearby stone bench who smiled at him gratefully as her legs were killing her from hours of dancing.

"So what was Victor saying?" Harry asked as they both sat down on the stone bench.

Hermione was slightly surprised by the question but replied anyways.

"Oh nothing he was just telling me that he was not disappointed to not have as his date to the ball, you see he had asked me too." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked extremely surprised by this revelation. "He had asked you, when and how and why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked and for some reason he was feeling rather annoyed with the Bulgarian.

"I didn't think it was important, he asked me few days after you asked in the library, when I told him that I am already going with someone he looked rather crestfallen." Hermione said.

'Well it's a good thing I asked you first." Harry said suddenly feeling quite relived for some reason now.

"And I am glad that you asked me too I am really having a good time." Hermione said with a smile.

"All thanks to you if you hadn't suggested the idea of taking those dance lessons with McGonagall then I don't what I would have done." Harry said.

'Professor McGonagall Harry and it was your effort which counts you could have easily disregarded my advice but you took it and worked on and that's what matters and you are not the only one who benefitted from those lessons I bet come tomorrow and you will have completion from Neville when it comes to attention from girls." Hermione said.

Harry laughed heartily at this. 'I will be really glad if he gets all the attention I get enough attention as it is."

"So care to tell me how you ended up with Daphne?" Hermione asked with a certain degree of curiosity. In reply Harry told her everything and gave her a gist of their conversation.

"What do you know about Daphne?" Harry asked after he had finished telling about his conversation with Daphne.

"Well the Greengrass are an old pureblood family and were supposedly neutral in the last war, Daphne is their eldest daughter, I think she has a younger sister too I believe she is in second year Slytherin house, as for Daphne she rarely associates with anyone, some people even call her the ice princess." Hermione said.

"So she has never been part of Malfoy's group of cronies?" Harry asked.

"No I don't think so; she hardly has any friends even within her own house." Hermione replied.

Harry nodded to this and decided not to ask any further questions. Daphne's topic was quickly becoming boring for him.

They spent the rest of the time chatting about various things. Harry even told Hermione about his 'interesting' conversation with Cedric.

"I think it's a clue, I believe what Cedric is implying that you have to hear the egg underwater." Hermione said thoughtfully after Harry had told her what had said to him earlier.

'So do you think I should do what Cedric asked me to?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Cedric is a nice person and I don't think he would ever joke about something like this I believe he is honestly trying to repay the favour here." Hermione replied.

Harry nodded and decided there to use that prefect's bath next day.

After some time both of them decided to back inside as it was getting colder outside. As Harry was getting up he saw a large black beetle sitting atop Hermione's head. Immediately by instinct he flicked it away by his hand. Hermione was startled by his action and Harry gave her an apologetic look.

"I am sorry Hermione but there was a large beetle in your hair." Hermione accepted this explanation and nodded as linked arms and headed back to the main hall.

Had Harry noticed he would have seen that seen that he used rather excessive force in dealing with the beetle as it flew towards a nearby rock and slammed into it knocking it out. A certain reporter won't wake up till the next day and when she does will have a severe concussion with a fractured skull which will force her to spend two days in 'St Mungo's. To make matters worse she will suffer from partial amnesia and will have no recollection of whatever she may have seen or heard in her beetle form at Hogwarts on the night of the Yule Ball.

As Harry escorted Hermione back to the hall he couldn't help notice how pretty she looked tonight. He felt a strange flittering sensation in his stomach as he glanced at Hermione. Shaking mentally Harry pushed away all these thoughts. He was getting really confused by these new thought arising in his mind tonight. He was not supposed to think like this about his best friend or was he?

Any further thinking on Harry's part was halted as he heard someone call his name. Harry turned to look at Neville coming towards them.

"Harry, Hermione where you two have been we had been looking all over for you." Neville asked.

"We were just outside in garden Hermione said she didn't feel like sitting inside because of the heat so we decided to walk outside, we are sorry we got everyone worried." Harry said.

"Oh that's alright come now everyone's waiting for you the ball will be soon over."

Harry and Hermione followed Neville back to their table. Once back both Ron and Cedric bombarded him with questions. Harry asked them to calm down, he gave them all a gist of his conversations with Daphne and Hermione. Both Neville and Ron were quite surprised to hear that Victor too had asked out Hermione. When Neville blurted out that he too had asked Hermione prior to Ginny nine pair of eyes turned to him making him blush. Harry seemed rather amused by this revelation but Ron seemed highly surprised. It seemed he had never thought Hermione could be so popular.

The boys kept making small talks. And Harry couldn't help notice Ron casting furtive glances in Susan's direction who was now talking to Ginny. Harry observed that Susan was a very pretty girl too. She had shoulder length auburn hair and was rather curvy for her age. Hermione said she was a nice girl. It seems Ron may be developing a crush for a certain Hufflepuff redhead. But wasn't she Cedric's date, Harry wondered. Well things are surely going to get interesting in future Harry thought amusedly.

Soon it was announced that the 'Weird sisters' are going to play their last song. Harry, Cedric, Neville and Ron all rose up from their seats and took the arms of their respective dates for one final dance.

As Harry danced with Hermione to a slow number he couldn't help wonder that he really had lots of fun tonight. Asking Hermione to the ball was the best decision he made, Harry thought.

The song was soon over and with that Dumbledore formally announced the closure of the Yule Ball. Harry bid goodnight to Cedric and Susan and was amused when Ron took a bit longer while saying his goodbyes to Susan. Harry, Neville and Ron escorted their dates back to the the Gryffindor dorm as Cedric left with Susan. Back in the common room the girls thanked the boys and headed back to their dorm upstairs.

As Harry changed and lay down in his four poster bed he soon fell asleep apparently tired from the night's activity. Soon he was in land of dreams which was filled with images of Hermione who was looking simply beautiful, but come morning and Harry won't remember anything of his dream.

**A.N. So here it is the second chapter as promised. How did you like it? A very big thanks to all those who reviewed my story and a special thanks to all those who have added my stories to their alerts or favourite list. To those who have yet to review my story, please do so they encourage me to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter-3

Harry woke up rather late next morning. He was still feeling rather tired from all the dancing he did last night. He smiled faintly as he reminisced all the fun he had at the ball. As he glanced around he saw Ron's bed was empty. He quickly got out of bed and headed for the shower.

Twenty minutes later Harry was heading down to hall for breakfast. He spotted Ron wolfing down his breakfast at the table and headed towards him.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said as Harry sat down across her.

"Hi Hermione, Neville and Ron why didn't you wake me up?" Harry asked as he loaded his plate, he was feeling ravenous at the moment.

"Hi Harry." Neville said with a smile. Harry was a bit surprised to see Neville sitting with them but shrugged it off. Ron on the other hand mumbled something in response to Harry's question but as he mouth was full of food only muffled sounds came out of his mouth.

"Honestly Ron don't speak with your mouth full." Hermione said exasperatedly. Ron ignored her as he focused his attention on the food before.

"So Harry what are you going to do today?" Hermione asked after sometime.

"Well I will try to get into that prefects bath and try to solve the clue." Harry said in a low voice. He had remembered about the egg and what Cedric had told him last night while in shower. Neville was a bit confused by this until Hermione told him what Cedric had told Harry last night. He nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure you trust Cedric I mean he may be just trying to get you in trouble, you know so you would be out of the competition or something." Ron said finally it seemed finished with his breakfast.

'I don't think Cedric will do something like that and remember Harry did tell him about the Dragons." Hermione said.

"I still wonder why you helped him, he is still a competitor though." Ron mumbled as Hermione simply rolled her eyes at that. Neville too agreed that Cedric is genuinely trying to help him, he also mentioned Susan telling him about Cedric's noble streak. Harry noticed Ron perked up at the mention of Susan. He also couldn't help notice how Ron kept on glancing at the the Hufflepuff table when he thought nobody was watching him.

Harry was however feeling rather reassured by his friend's words especially Neville's. Even though Cedric appeared to be a nice guy a small part of him was still wondering if it was some sort of prank. But after being convinced of Cedric's intentions he had no qualms about following the older boy's advice now.

Harry and his friends spent whole day hanging out with each other. Since it was too cold outside they spent most of their time inside. Neville too spent most of their time with them. Again to Harry's surprise. He seemed to have got closer to the trio after the dance lessons he had to take from McGonagall along with Ron and Harry. Neville Harry observed seemed more confident and was slowly coming out of his shell. Last night his performance at the Yule Ball seemed to have boosted the shy boy's confidence a bit. It didn't hurt that quite a few girls were occasionally glancing at him and how the boys from Gryffindor complimented Neville on his dancing skills. Neville initially was bit surprised by all the praise and attention but got used to it as the day wore off, though he felt really proud of himself for the first time he could remember.

As evening approached Harry felt a bit nervous regarding his plan to sneak into the prefect's bath after curfew. Hermione however kept on assuring him that nothing will happen and he just needs to be a bit careful. It was strange that Hermione would condone any kind of rule breaking. And when Ron pointed this out she retorted that it was for a good reason.

After dinner Harry said good bye to his friends as his flipped his cloak over him and sneaked out of the portrait of the fat lady. Once outside he once again checked his Marauder's map. Snape was in his dungeon, Filch and Mrs Norris were patrolling the third corridor and Peeves was in the Astronomy tower. Feeling relieved Harry headed for the prefect's bath. Once at the entrance he whispered the password and got inside.

After stripping down Harry entered the water with his egg. 'Here goes nothing', Harry thought to himself as both he and his egg went underwater.

A few minutes later he got out with his egg held in his hands. He quickly jotted down the strange riddle he had just heard onto a piece of parchment he had brought along with him on Hermione's suggestion.

Harry quickly dressed up and once again checked his map. All clear. Slowly he headed back to Gryffindor Dorm under his cloak.

"So did you get you it?" Hermione pounced upon Harry as soon as he entered the common room. She was waiting for Harry along with Ron. And since most of the Gryffindors including Neville had already left it was almost empty.

"Yeah I got it.' Harry replied in a low voice as he sat down on his favourite chair by fire.

"Read this." Harry showed Hermione the piece of parchment containing the clue.

"Hmm its seems something valuable of yours is going to be taken under water probably by merpeople and you will have to retrieve it within an hour." Hermione said after analyzing the clue for a few minutes.

"So there are merpeople in the black lake?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry didn't you know?" Hermione asked.

"But now the question is how on earth Harry is going to breathe under water for an hour?" Ron asked before Harry could reply. This immediately got them thinking. It was indeed a big problem. And none of the friends had any clue what to do about it. Hermione said she will have to do some research in the library. Harry agreed with her. They talked for some time more but seeing it was getting late they decided to continue their discussion tomorrow. Harry said good night to Hermione as they headed to the boy's dorm. As Harry fell asleep he started having strange dreams regarding merpeople the black lake and his stolen firebolt.

Next few days were spent by Harry in the library often in the company of Hermione alone as Ron got soon bored with doing all the research to enable Harry to breathe underwater for an hour. Their research however didn't yield any tangible results..yet. Oh Hermione did come up with the Bubble-Head charm in the reference books, but when Harry tried it he realized how difficult it really was. Honestly it was a sixth year charm and even Hermione was having difficulty mastering it. Harry decided he needed something else. And so they resumed their research. Once Ron weakly suggested about summoning Scuba gear his father had once mentioned. But the idea was quickly abandoned. Besides it would look strange as a Scuba gear flew throughout the muggle Britain not to mention the kind of trouble Harry could get into with the ministry for exposing magic to muggles.

A week passed in this way and Harry and his friends were no longer nearer to solving the problem at hand. Thus it was on the Sunday evening as Harry was discussing his predicament with Ron and Hermione when he was interrupted by Neville.

"Excuse me guys but I couldn't help overhear, are you trying to find a way to breathe under water for an hour?" Neville asked as he occupied a chair near them.

"Yes Neville." Harry sighed a bit."It's for my second task, something precious to me will be taken from and will be hidden under the black and I will to find it within an hour."

"The problem is we still don't have a way to enable Harry to breathe underwater for one hour, we tried the Bubble-Head charm but it's too difficult." Hermione replied, frustration evident in her voice.

"Well in that case I think I can help you." Neville said. At once three pair of eyes questioningly turned to him urging him to continue.

"You can use the Gillyweed, it's a magical plant, it will give you magical gills and fins for an hour and you will be able breathe underwater easily."

Harry, Ron and Hermione just stared at Neville for a second.

"That's just BRILLIANT." Harry suddenly exclaimed feeling extremely happy and relieved now.

"Yeah Neville it is brilliant, why didn't I think of that, Gillyweed is the perfect answer to our problem." Hermione said.

"Yeah it's really mate, you solved a problem which even Hermione couldn't." Ron said earning himself a weak glare from Hermione which he ignored.

"It's nothing really guys I am glad I could help." Neville said while blushing under all the praise now.

"Its not nothing Neville you have no idea what a big burden you have taken off my head, we had been spending hours in library for a week trying to find something but all in vain but here you come and in three seconds all our problems are solved just like that." Harry said sincerely.

"But we still have a problem, where are we going to get Gillyweed?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Well I guess I can owl order it from apothecary." Harry said after some thought.

" I guess you are right, well that solves most of our problems I guess." Hermione said now getting a bit relaxed.

"Well then its decided Harry is going to get some Gillyweed and I reckon Harry will win the second task too, care about a game of chess Neville?" Ron suddenly asked Neville who was a bit surprised but nodded nevertheless. As Ron and Neville got busy with their game of chess Harry was left alone with Hermione, something which Harry didn't seem to mind.

Hermione meanwhile was checking over one of Harry's essays correcting any errors in them. She often chewed her lips when she seemed to be in deep thoughts or confused about something. Harry found that extremely cute. He shook mentally trying to quash that thought. Since the Yule Ball Harry was getting rather confused regarding his other best friend. He was now faced with thoughts and dreams pertaining to Hermione which really puzzled him. At the beginning of the year Hermione was just one of his best friends. It's not that he didn't know she was a girl, but that fact was irrelevant to their friendship. Then he asked Hermione to the Yule Ball and things began to change from there. At first he couldn't recognize the pretty girl in the blue dress much to his embarrassment. He had never really imagined that Hermione could look so beautiful. Not that he ever considered her ugly, but she was looking amazing that day. Though Harry saw many other pretty girls that day, even danced with few of them-Ginny, Susan, Daphne, Parvati and not to forget, Fleur, but Harry simply couldn't take his eyes off his best friend that night.

For the last few days Harry also seemed to be spending far more time with Hermione than Ron and to his surprise he found he really liked her company even though they did nothing but study only most of the time. He couldn't help think how just a month back he was in a similar situation but instead craved Ron's company who was not talking to him at that time. Things had surely changed indeed. And Harry couldn't help but wonder how he loved to gaze at Hermione when she was lost in her own world. He loved how she twirled her hair while reading a book, how she chewed on her bottom lip when solving a problem, the way she used to blush sometimes when she was embarrassed about something. Just yesterday Harry saw Hermione nibbling on her quill as she finished her potions essay, at that moment Harry was seized with a sudden desire to kiss her, but thankfully immediately pushed away those thoughts. It didn't help however since that night he was visited by dreams of him kissing Hermione in an unused classroom. And to make matters worse this was one of those dreams which Harry remembered after waking up.

" Here you go Harry I have corrected all mistakes in your essay." Hermione suddenly said interrupting Harry's train of thought.

"Oh.. thanks a lot Hermione." Harry said while trying to compose himself after being abruptly jolted out of his musings.

"Well it's getting late now I think I should be going now, night Harry." Hermione said as she picked up her books and headed upstairs to girls dorm.

"Night Hermione." Harry said. As he watched Hermione go he couldn't help that she was filling out nicely in certain areas. Harry shook his head again. 'No' he thought its unnatural I am not supposed to feel like this about my best friend, I will have to stop thinking these thoughts now. With this resolve Harry picked up his things and seeing Ron and Neville busy with their game of chess decided to go to bed and hopefully no dreams of Hermione would torment him tonight. As he walked away Harry overheard Ron ask Neville something about Susan as the former's Knight devastated latter's pawn.

Next day Harry sent Hedwig to the apothecary in Diagon Alley to order a bunch of Gillyweed. He followed Hermione's advice who told him that he needed to have a bunch of Gillyweed since he will be using few of them to practice in the lake, besides it wouldn't kill to have extra stock just in case, Hermione mused.

Two days later Harry got his stack of Gillyweed. That weekend Harry took a Gillyweed for the first time. The sensations he felt for after consuming it was really weird. But he quickly got over it as entered the cold waters of the black lake. As Hermione advised he tried to explore as many areas of Black lake as possible within an hour and get acquainted with its topography. As Neville had mentioned the effects of the Gillyweed lasted for an hour before it gradually wore off.

Harry practised getting used to the lake two more times that week. On both occasions Hermione was present with a stopwatch along with Ron and Neville. Today was his third time and he was alone. The reason; Hermione was busy with some assignment as well Neville and Ron had to finish some long overdue homework.

As he came out of the water he dried himself by casting a drying charm on himself taught to him by Hermione.

"Zat is a really good solution." Harry turned see who just spoke to him and was met with the sight of an extremely beautiful girl with Silver blonde hair and willowy figure. Fleur Delacour was standing before him with a faint smile on her lips.

"Err well thank you." Harry said uncertainly somewhat surprised by Fleur's sudden appearance.

'So you have figured it out?" Fleur asked after a moments silence.

"Yes and have you?" Harry replied figuring she was asking about the egg clue.

Fleur nodded. "Yes I have and so have Cedric and Victor."

"Well thats nice." Harry said and deciding not to reveal his conversation with Cedric. He hardly knew her after all.

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked suddenly getting curious about the French girl's appearance.

" I had been wanting to test ze waters to prepare for the second task but I am trouble bringing myself to ze it, I hoped today I could muster some courage." Fleur said with a sigh.

"So you are afraid of waters." Harry asked sympathetically.

"Non, it's not ze water zat scare me, but someone told me zis lake is filled with Grindylows."

"I take you don't like Grindylows?"

"I've had some bad experiences with them and to be honest I really don't know how to handle them." Fleur said pensively.

'Well I can teach you the spell to repel the Grindylows, our DADA teacher taught us in our third year that spell. Harry said, for some reason he felt like helping her. Well if he could help Cedric then why not her, she seemed to be a nice person, he thought.

"Will you really?" Fleur asked a bit surprised.

"Sure I will, here let me show you." With this Harry went on to show Fleur the exact wand movement and the incantation.

After few tries Fleur had mastered the spell. She looked immensely pleased as she gave a radiant smile to Harry.

"Zanks a lot Arry, not many people would help zeir competitors." Fleur said.

"Its really nothing besides I never wanted to participated in this tournament and so I don't really care who wins it." Harry said.

Fleur stared at Harry for sometime and Harry felt like squirming under her gaze.

"You really didn't put your name in ze goblet did you?" Fleur asked softly.

"No I didn't." Harry sighed.

"I believe you and I am sorry for my earlier behaviour." Fleur said earnestly.

"You have nothing to apologize to me for, you hardly knew me." Harry said waving aside her apology.

"You seem to be really good in defence." Fleur said with a smile changing the topic.

"Yeah well it's my favourite subject." Harry replied.

" You are good teacher too." Fleur said. Harry simply blushed faintly at the praise and said nothing.

"Well I must be leaving now, it was good to meet you Arry, I hope we could be friends." Fleur said.

"Me too and I would love to be your friend, here let me walk you to your carriage."

'Zank you Arry you are a true gentleman." Fleur said as Harry again blushed bringing a smile to her lips.

Before parting Fleur placed two kisses on cheeks. Harry felt the places where lips touched burn. He quickly said his goodbyes and headed towards the castle.

Back in the Gryffindor common room he was accosted by Hermione.

"Where have you been we were getting worried about you." Hermione asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well I ran into Fleur while returning." Harry replied.

Ron's head suddenly jerked up as attention was diverted from his game of chess with Neville at the mention of Fleur.

'Who?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

"Fleur Delacour the Beauxbaton champion."

"What did she want from you?" Hermione asked and from their looks Ron and Hermione too were curious. In reply Harry told her everything about his meeting with Fleur. They certainly didn't seem pleased with Harry's action.

"Are you mental, you taught her that spell, Harry she is your rival." Ron blurted out and Neville too nodded agreeing with him.

" It was just a spell, besides I am not really concerned with winning this stupid tournament as I never wanted to enter it in the first place." Harry said. Neither Ron nor Neville looked satisfied but they didn't say anything further.

"Well whats done is done, but Harry sometimes you can be too noble for your own good." Hermione said with a long suffering sigh. Harry merely shrugged his shoulders at that. They didn't talk about it any further. They spent their evening watching Ron slaughter Neville in chess and later enjoying a game of exploding snap.

The next few days were spent in peace as Harry felt fully confident of himself. He was already acquainted with the lake and he had extra stock of Gillyweed. Occasionally he kept wondering what precious object of his would be taken from him. No one not even Hermione had any idea on this matter. Speaking of Hermione Harry was doing his best to ignore the strange feelings and sensations that he had been feeling for Hermione of late. He was determined to somehow erase these thoughts from his mind, little did he know that he was fighting a losing battle.

Time flew by and soon it was the day before the Second task. Harry sat in his common room surrounded by his friends. Hermione was giving Harry some final tips for the upcoming second task tomorrow. Harry simply rolled his eyes as Hermione went with her long list of instructions. By Harry's reckoning everything was under his control. Hermione was simply worrying too much and frankly it was getting a bit annoying. But he couldn't get annoyed with Hermione and for some reason a warm feeling spread across his chest at the thought of Hermione fussing over him. Harry was about to quash these thoughts..again when the entrance to the Gryffindor dorm suddenly opened revealing Professor McGonagall to everyone's surprise. No one could understand what she was doing here at this time. Harry's surprise increased as she directly headed for them. Did he do something wrong, Harry wondered.

"Miss Granger the headmaster would like you to be in his office right now." McGonagall said in her usual stern voice.

"Is everything alright professor did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked apprehensively and extremely confused by everything. Harry, Ron and Neville too were highly surprised.

"I assure you Miss Granger everything's fine and no you have not done anything inappropriate, the headmaster simply wants to talk to you regarding the second task." McGonagall replied. This confused Harry even further why would they want Hermione for the second task, he was the champion wasn't headmaster supposed to call him. He glanced at his friends who were looking equally bewildered.

Hermione pondered for some time before she got up and walked away with McGonagall. As she stepped out of the portrait of fat lady she saw Harry and silently mouthed-'I will be back soon.' Harry nodded and relaxed a bit.

But Hermione didn't come back even after an hour and it was past curfew now. Harry was beginning to get worried and conveyed his feelings to Ron and Neville who were in the middle of their third chess game, Neville was rather determined to beat Ron this time.

"Don't worry mate she went with McGonagall she will be fine." Ron said.

"Ron is right Harry besides you should go to bed and get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow we will wait for Hermione." Neville added.

Harry didn't want to go to bed at all, but finally Ron and Neville succeeded in sending him off. Reluctantly Harry went and after changing snuggled into his bed. But sleep didn't come to him for a long time. He kept thinking about Hermione and the task tomorrow, he was still wondering what precious object they were going to take from him. Finally as sleep overtook him, Hermione was the last thought on his mind.

"Harry wake up!" Harry was jolted out of his slumber as someone shouted his name he quickly found and put on his glasses and saw it was Ron standing trying to wake him up.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as he got out of his four poster bed.

"Come on Harry you need to get ready, the second task will be taking place in just over an hour." Ron said rolling his eyes.

Harry nodded and was about to head for the bathroom when he remembered something.

"Where is Hermione did she come back last night?" Harry asked with a worried expression.

"No she didn't, finally Neville and I went to McGonagall's quarters, she told us that Hermione was safe and won't be available until today, we wanted to ask more but she ordered us to go back." Ron said.

Harry didn't know what to make of it. Frankly he was getting worried about Hermione, but if she is with Dumbledore then she should be safe. Harry decided to think about Hermione later right now he had a task to finish, but a small part of him couldn't help thinking about Hermione.

When Harry headed down to hall for breakfast he saw Ron had already saved a seat for him. Harry grabbed a toast as he sat down. Neville was sitting across him. Harry didn't feel like eating much. He was feeling rather nervous right now.

"You need to eat something more Harry." Ron said while wolfing down his own breakfast.

"I don't feel like eating much now and I am still worried for Hermione." Harry said.

"Harry McGonagall assured us she will be fine you just focus on the task, you know Hermione will be really mad if you muck this up after all the preparation you went through." Ron said.

Harry nodded to this silently agreeing with Ron. But despite his best efforts and Ron and Neville's encouragement he couldn't eat more. Finally they decide to leave the table and head towards the venue of the second task. Harry once more checked he had everything he needed before finally walking out flanked by Ron and Neville on each side.

A great crowd had already gathered near the Black Lake. Ludo Bagman was standing with the three champions.

Cedric waved to Harry as soon as he saw him. Fleur gave him a smile which Harry returned. Victor on the other hand just ignored him and looked grumpier than usual.

"Everything's fine?" Cedric asked as Harry changed into his swimming costume.

"Just great." Harry said nonchalantly. He looked around, still no sign of Hermione and he still didn't know what precious thing he would miss most and was supposed to retrieve from the depths of the lake.

"Say Cedric are you missing anything valuable this morning?" Harry asked.

"Nope, though I can't seem to find Susan anywhere, last night our head of house took her away saying Dumbledore wanted to see her, she hasn't come back since the and nobody will tell me anything about her." Cedric replied.

"You know Hermione too is missing since last night after McGonagall took her for the same reason, something about Dumbledore wanting to see her." As soon as Harry had said these words something stirred within his mind. He shared a look with Cedric and they both knew they were thinking the same thing.

"It's them isn't it; they are the ones we will miss most."Cedric said with a sigh.

"But how can Dumbledore do this, how can he take live hostages?" Harry exclaimed suddenly panicking at the thought that Hermione was held up somewhere at the bottom of the lake and he had to rescue her. Ron and Neville too looked worried at this revelation.

"I don't know Harry but I think it must be within the rules otherwise Dumbledore would have never allowed it."Cedric said thoughtfully.

"Do you think they will be safe and what if we can't rescue them within an hour?" Harry was in real panic mode now, all his previous confidence was leaving him.

"I don't think Dumbledore would let anything happen to the hostages, I am sure they must have taken safety precautions for the event."Cedric said though it was evident was that he was little more than worried.

"Cedric is right mate, Dumbledore won't let anything happen to them." Ron said speaking for the first time.

"They are right Harry you just relax and focus on the task." Neville said.

But relaxation was now an alien concept to Harry. He glanced at Fleur who was standing some distance away and decided to tell her when Ludo Bagman's voice boomed through the air announcing the commencement of the second task and asking champions to get ready.

Cedric wished Harry luck as he dived into the lake. Harry took a deep breath as he ate the Gillyweed held in his hand. Soon he felt the familiar prickling sensation behind his ear. He had now grown gills. He walked into the lake water and pretty soon he was exploring the depths of the lake.

Harry felt like wandering forever inside the lake but he could find no sign of the hostages his mind however was fixed only on Hermione. Luckily after some time he found Moaning Myrtle who showed him the direction to where the hostages were being held.

Harry found out he was first to reach the merpeople village. He saw the hostages tied to a stone pillar and were apparently in some sort of magical sleep. He was relieved to see Hermione was alright if not conscious. He went near her and quickly cut her ropes and held her in his arms. He looked at the other hostages and recognized them all. Next to Hermione was Susan who was obviously Cedric's hostage, the next hostage was Daphne Greengrass who was probably Krum's and finally there was a small girl with silver blonde hair. Harry didn't recognize her but had a feeling she might be related to Fleur.

Harry was the only one present there, the others had yet to reach . Harry contemplated waiting until all the hostages were rescued. But quickly realized his stupidity. He recalled Cedric's words, Dumbledore won't let happen anything to them. After some hesitation Harry decided to take Hermione and not waste any further time. With a last look at the hostages Harry swam upwards holding Hermione close to him.

Hermione suddenly awoke as they rose to the surface gasping for breath. She looked around disoriented until she saw Harry.

"Harry you did it, oh I am so proud of you!" Hermione almost screamed in joy.

"Yeah all thanks to you guys." Harry said as they swam towards the shore. They were both taken by madam Pomfrey as soon as they reached shore and given pepper-up potion which caused steam to come out from their ears. Ron and Neville were there too handing them towels.

"You did it mate you are first to arrive." Ron said excitedly.

"I knew you could do it Harry." Neville said.

Hermione was simply beaming and Harry felt a warm sensation course through him seeing Hermione smile.

Five minutes later Cedric arrived with Susan. Next came Victor with Greengrass. Finally Fleur arrived clutching the small girl Harry had seen by her side.

When judges finally awarded the scores Harry was in the first place with highest scores, followed by Cedric, then Krum and finally Fleur. Hermione was so happy that she hugged Harry and kissed top of his head. Harry once again felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach and a warm feeling rose up in his chest. He was about to say something when he saw a large beetle climbing up Hermione's hair. There was something familiar about this beetle Harry thought and quickly flicked it away with his hand. Hermione didn't even notice this time. The beetle caught off guard fell into the water where it was quickly gobbled up by a fish. Rita Skeeter was confused until now when her confusion turned into panic after realizing she was inside a fish's stomach. In her panic she quickly reverted to her human form from inside the fish.  
(A.N. I really feel bad for the poor fish, animal lovers please don't flame me!) Thankfully no one saw her as she swam her way to the shore and quietly left. She would be spending another two days in St Mungoe's again for magical exhaustion. And it will take her even longer time to recover from her trauma. As a result of her fatigue and a blinding headache the next day's 'Daily Prophet' article will contain only a brief coverage of the second task with a succinct mention of Harry's stellar performance but without any sensational stories of supposed Harry and Hermione's romance as she had originally planned.

As Harry was leaving with Hermione he was suddenly grabbed by Fleur who placed two quick kisses on both his cheeks.

'Thank you for teaching me zat spell Arry, I was surrounded by ze Grindylows but your spell allowed me to escape from zem, I don't know what would have happened if hadn't been able to reach my sister." Fleur said rapidly.

'You are welcome Fleur, I am glad your sister's alright." Harry said.

Fleur smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss on cheek and turned to go back to her sister. Hermione however looked rather annoyed by this display of gratitude.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked after noticing a scowl on Hermione's face, he couldn't understand what could have riled up Hermione now.

"I am fine Harry its nothing." Hermione quickly said while schooling her expression into something normal.

After Ludo Bagman announced the date for the third task- the June of twenty fourth. Harry walked to the Gryffindor dorm with his friends where he was sure a grand party was going to be held. On way they met Cedric who congratulated Harry for getting the first place.

Harry was feeling quite content. Just one more task left, he was sure he could win this tournament and Hermione, she would be so proud of him, Harry couldn't help think as a smile stole across his face.

**A.N. So here is it the third chapter. How did you like it please review. Any suggestions will be most welcome. As is evident from my story I really don't like the character of Rita Skeeter, but don't worry she is not going to fail always.**

**Updates will be rather slow from now on as my life is kind of busy right now, but I am NEVER going to abandon this story.**

**Once again a special thanks to everyone who have favourited my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter-4

The classes resumed next day as usual and in morning Harry received a note which really enhanced his already joyous mood. Sirius was coming and he had asked Harry to be by the stile next Hogsmead weekend. Harry was ecstatic and simply couldn't wait to see Sirius again.

The classes droned on as usual and Harry was feeling rather bored. Even the potions class went without any mishap as Snape for the first time refrained from making any snide comments on Harry. Once or twice he hovered near him seemingly inspecting Harry's potion. Seeing that it was perfect he simply ignored Harry for the rest of the class, much to Harry's surprise and relief. Harry hadn't realized it yet, but for past few weeks he had been taking his studies rather seriously under Hermione's influence. He was doing his homework on time and was spending rather err a little bit more time in library. It also helped that Ron too nowadays seemed to spend more time with Neville who had now become his favourite chess partner and though no one knew it, his only source of any information on Susan. Harry was momentarily distracted when Karkaroff suddenly came into the class and ushered Snape to a corner. They were both talking in hushed whispers and Harry was too far way to hear them. Harry's curiosity was aroused for a moment and he had half a mind to go near them and listen what they were saying. But Hermione's voice brought his attention back to his potion which was now acquiring its desired colour and consistency. Harry decided to focus on potion instead of watching Snape and Karkaroff who were still secretly conversing in a corner.

Once or twice Harry also caught sight of Malfoy looking at him. There was something akin to jealousy in the looks Malfoy was giving him. Harry was now the most popular kid in the school. What with being the youngest champion and also leading the tournament, Harry was now getting much more attention than previously much to Malfoy's annoyance. Even the press was hailing him and most of the students in castle had stopped using the 'Potter Stinks' badge since the first task. Yep Malfoy was jealous and unhappy but there was nothing he could do about it.

Harry's meeting with Sirius on Hogsmead weekend was rather productive. Harry got to meet his Godfather and also got relevant information regarding Barty Crouch and Karkaroff. Sirius also warned Harry to be more careful in future and really prepare himself for the second task.

Sirius wasn't the only one who was now worried about the third task. Hermione had now made it her mission to ensure that Harry would survive the third and final task. She threw herself into full on research mode as she ploughed through books after books searching for any useful spells for Harry to learn. Nobody knew what the third task was going to be. Though Ron and Neville had their own sundry theories about it.

Harry not wanting to disappoint Hermione took her advice seriously and could be often seen practising newer spells in his spare time. It didn't hurt that it gave him opportunities to spend more time with Hermione alone as Ron and Neville rarely came to library. Much as he would deny, but Harry found the idea of staying close to Hermione rather appealing. And though he wouldn't admit it anyone even under the influence of Veritaserum, but Harry was now filled with a burning desire to win the tournament. He wanted Hermione to be proud of him and his dreams were filled with him winning the Triwizard cup with Hermione's shining face cheering for him. It was evident despite his earlier vows to himself, Hermione refused to leave the deep recesses of his mind.

Harry's classes went on as usual interspersed with spending time in library with Hermione and learning and practising new spells. The only time they took some break was during the Easter holidays. Harry, Ron and Hermione had each received dragon sized Easter eggs full of homemade toffees. They had a blast that evening as the twins managed to get some butterbeers and Harry was finally able to drag Hermione from her books for once.

Finally the day came when Harry got his first clue about the third task. That day Professor McGonagall asked him to go to the quidditch pitch. Ludo Bagman and the other champions were already there. Harry soon found out that the quidditch pitch had been converted into a maze. Harry spent the rest of the evening chatting pleasantly with Cedric and Fleur as Victor remained aloof from them. Harry said goodbye to them and avoiding Ludo's attempt to talk to him walked back towards the Gryffindor dorm. On the way however he ran into a person he hadn't expected to see.

"Hello Potter I must say I didn't expect to see you". Daphne said after getting over her initial surprise of suddenly seeing Harry.

"Hello Daphne, nice to see you too, I was returning to my dorm." Harry said.

" Well Potter.."

"Harry, just call me Harry, I think we have had enough formalities don't you think?" Harry said smilingly catching Daphne off guard; she quickly however regained her composure.

"Okay, Harry then, as I was saying have you figured out the third task yet?" Daphne said while giving Harry a calculating look.

"I am not sure, I just came back from the quidditch pitch and it has been converted into a maze, Fleur reckons we will have to find some hidden treasure or something." Harry said.

"That could be a possibility but remember things always are not the way they appear."

"Why Miss Greengrass if I didn't know any better I would say you are hiding something about the third task.' Harry said teasingly. Daphne laughed at that before replying.

"Well Mr Potter that's for you to find out after all you are the youngest champion and doing quite well even beating competitors older and more experienced than you." Daphne said in a slightly mocking tone, though anyone could see that there was a hint of admiration in her voice.

"Well it's all thanks to Hermione, I don't know what I would have done without her." Harry replied suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"You have a really good friend Harry and to be honest you are lucky to have someone like Hermione at your side." Daphne said thoughtfully.

" I know and I am really thankful that she is my friend."

"And I reckon you would love to have her as more than a friend?" Daphne's question caught Harry completely off guard and left him sputtering and searching for right words to respond as Daphne smirked at him.

"I..I don't understand, we are just friends."

"Sure you are, but I think you want something more than friendship now don't you?" Daphne replied not taking the smirk off her face which really seemed to irritate Harry now.

"I don't know what are you talking about Hermione and I are just friends, anyways where were you going right now if you don't mind me asking." Harry said desperately trying to change the topic. Daphne recognized Harry's attempt to distract from the current topic but didn't say anything but decided to play along.

"Well I was going to meet Victor." Daphne said much to the surprise of Harry whose eyes widened for a second.

"You are going to meet Victor...wait a minute that means are you and Victor... Harry trailed off trying to fit the pieces together now. A faint blush appeared on Daphne's cheek as she nodded.

"Well then I must take your leave now, can't keep you away from your date for too long now can we?" Harry said with a teasing smile.

"Thanks Harry for your concern though I think you maybe more worried about catching up with a certain bushy haired girl in Gryffindor dorm so let's not keep you waiting any further." Daphne said as she left without giving Harry any time to respond who was simply left speechless. He stood there for few seconds trying to work out just what Daphne had said when he shook his head and quickly walked away, though Daphne's word kept ringing inside his ears until he reached the portrait of the fat lady.

As soon he was inside the common room he told his friends about the maze. This again inaugurated a fresh debate on what the third task could be. Ron seemed to buy Fleur's theory that they had to find some sort of secret treasures within the maze. Though Hermione wasn't quite sure about the treasure part but she definitely agreed that the key to success at the third task lied within the maze. All of Harry's friends seemed to agree with that and they all promised that they were going to help Harry with his preparation.

Their next few days were spent with Harry preparing for the third task. Hermione made a list of spells which she believed would be useful. Ron and Neville helped list the various magical creatures which could be part of the third task and Hermione looked up spells and ways to deal with them. A trip to Hagrid also gave them information to handle the 'Blast-ended-skrewts (which Harry knew were going to be part of the third task.). Hagrid also told them how deal with acromantulas, the secret was to attack their weak underbelly, though he also mentioned in passing that flipping acromantulas onto their back would render them rather helpless without injuring. This information proved rather useful as Hermione found out an interesting spell which could literally flip anything upside down.

A few days later Harry, Ron and Hermione came across Professor Moody who strongly them to train harder for the third task and pointedly asked Ron and Hermione help Harry prepare as much as possible. This actually strengthened Hermione's resolve to help Harry even more, though it required certain sacrifices on parts of Ron and Neville, who also agreed to help out. Especially when Harry practised stunning spells on Ron and Neville it became evident that they were loyal friends, as they kept missing the cushions and painfully fell to the floor every time but still refused to give up.

Harry realized that his friends were giving up their precious study time to help him train. This made him feel slightly guilty, but when he pointed this out to his friends they immediately shut him down.

"Besides think how much this is going to help for our DADA exams." Ron jokingly said one day in response to Harry's concerns. Neville wholeheartedly agreed with him and Harry couldn't help but smile a little at Ron's words.

The day before the third task, Harry was surprised to see Mrs Weasely and Bill who had come to support and cheer for him; he was rather touched by this. Other champions too were meeting their families that day. Harry also met the Diggory's and Fleur's parents. Gabrielle seemed to be quite taken with Harry and tried to make conversation with him with a mixture of French and broken English. Harry was a bit confused but was also rather amused at the antics of the smaller French girl.

The day of the third task finally arrived. It was an hour before the commencement of the third task. Harry was feeling slightly nervous but there was a feeling of determination present too. He was going to win this tournament and he was going to make all his friends proud especially Hermione. As he thought of Hermione once again he felt that strange warm feeling gushing through his chest. For weeks he had been trying to ignore that particular feeling, but he knew he was failing even though his stubborn Gryffindor mind refused to accept it. He needed some advice on how to deal with it and he was thinking of talking to Sirius after the third task.

Half an hour before the third task all the champions were summoned near the entrance of maze. Harry saw all his friends sitting in the stands and loudly cheering for him, the twins being the loudest of all. His eyes searched for Hermione and found her sitting beside Neville and Ron. She was beaming at him and Harry felt his stomach do a double flip.

The judges including Dumbledore were surrounding the champions giving them last minute instructions, in order to win the tournament the champions had to get to the Triwizard cup located in the middle of the maze, the champion who would get to the cup first will be declared the winner. Harry looked at the other champions and saw they were all looking nervous, though Fleur did give him a small smile when their eyes met.

"Nervous?" Cedric asked as moved next to Harry.

"A little bit, what about you?" Harry asked.

"Same here." Harry simply nodded at that and both lapsed into silence.

Finally the moment arrived, since Harry was in the first place he was to enter the maze first. With the sound of the canon Harry took a deep breath and gripping his wand tightly entered the maze, he didn't notice a black beetle which quietly flew and landed straight on his shoulder. Harry heard Cedric wishing him luck from behind and he nodded once in response. The maze seemed to close around him as Harry entered it. 'Here goes nothing', Harry thought to himself as he walked ahead steeling himself for whatever dangers the maze was holding. Nothing would hold him back though he resolved internally.

**A.N. So here it is the fourth chapter, I hope you liked it, please review.**

**I would also like to clear some points regarding this chapter, firstly the incident with Barty Crouch never took place as Harry never went with Victor for their 'talk', Barty Crouch however was discovered and done away by his son the 'fake' Moody before he could meet anyone, this however is not going to affect the story much. Secondly things are now going to deviate from the canon as you will see in the next chapter.**

**If anyone has any other question regarding my story please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter-5

Harry was running through the maze his mind focused on finding the Triwizard cup. Whenever necessary he used the four-point spell taught to him by Hermione. It was a useful spell which could be used to locate any desired object or location.

Harry was rather surprised by the lack of the obstacles in his path. Once he came across a boggart, but easily got rid of it. Then he got tangled upside down in mist but thanks to his quick thinking got himself out that mess. At one point he heard Fleur's scream. For a moment he wanted to go help her, but then stopped realizing that the teachers were already patrolling around maze if something went wrong they would come to the rescue. Harry decided to focus on winning the task only and marched ahead. At one turn he encountered a Blast-ended-skrewt and quickly threw a freezing spell on it. Hagrid had revealed that cold was anathema to them, based on this fact Hermione quickly figured out that a cold based spell can immobilize these creatures. After little bit research she came up with this freezing charm which Harry could use on them. As soon as it was hit by Harry's spell the Skrewt went into some kind of deep sleep. Heaving a sigh of relief Harry once used the four point spell and taking a left turn ran ahead.

Finally Harry could see it. The Triwizard cup was standing on a pedestal about hundred metres ahead. Harry looked around but no one was there. He figured he was first to reach. He felt rather proud of himself. All that training with his friends was going to pay off now. He tried to imagine Hermione's face as he ran towards the cup, his heart pounding with both exertion and elation.

Suddenly his path was blocked by an Acromantula. Not stopping Harry shot the spell Hermione had taught him at it. It was an interesting spell which flipped an object upside down. Next moment Harry was running around the Acromantula which was lying helplessly on its back struggling to move.

Harry reached the cup and grabbed it and suddenly he felt a tugging sensation at his navel and Harry quickly realized something was not right.

Rita Skeeter was on a mission, twice she had tried to get any story on Boy-Who-Lived and twice she ended up in a ward in St Mungoes. She still wasn't sure what had happened on both occasions and how she ended up in such a mess. It was as if the very gods of fate were against her. If they existed that is. But no matter what she was Skeeter and this time she wasn't going to fail. This time she was going to get her story and nobody can stop her. With this in mind she waited until the champions were ready to enter the maze. And when the canon set off quietly flew and sat atop the shoulder of the youngest champion as he entered the maze.

Everything was going well and Rita was impressed by the performance of the Boy-Who-Lived. She was rather awed when he effortlessly neutralized a boggart, a strange creature which she vaguely recalled as something called Skrewts and even an Acromantula. Finally when Harry was about the grab the cup Skeeter had already imagined how her article in tomorrow's Prophet was going to be when everything went wrong. As soon as Harry touched the cup they were suddenly whisked away to a graveyard? It seemed the cup was a portkey. Then lots of things happened in rapid succession. A strange balding man appeared with a bundle in his arms. Rita saw Harry clutch his scar and screaming in pain. The man grabbed Harry and tied him to a headstone. Whatever happened next froze her blood. The man whose name was apparently wormtail dropped an ugly baby like thing into a boiling cauldron. He then started some sort of dark ritual for which he even took the blood of Harry. When ritual was complete a now reborn Dark lord was standing before them.

Rita for the first time was regretting being a reporter. Terrified, the next several minutes she saw the Dark lord summon his death eaters many of whom were respectable members of Wizengamot and earlier escaped conviction on the pretext of being under the imperious curse. Despite her terror, Rita knew this news was going to rock the Wizarding world to its very foundation. The horrors didn't end as Rita witnessed the Dark lord use the cruciatus curse on the champion. Her respect and admiration for Harry increased when he was able to throw off Dark lords imperius curse. She was awed and bewildered when the beams from the wands of Harry and the Dark lord connected and ghosts of dead people came of the latters wand. She witnessed what was surely the ghosts of Harry's parents who advised him to take the cup to escape. Once again Rita was impressed as Harry managed to break the connection and Accioed the cup to him. She breathed a sigh of relief when they came to the school grounds. When Harry told Dumbledore about the Dark lords return Rita was planning to fly away. But something akin to her reporter instincts told her to stay on. What happened next was even more surreal as Professor Moody led Harry way from the crowd to his was horrified as she found Moody was fake and was about to faint when he tried to attack Harry when thankfully Dumbledore and others arrived. When the fake Moody was revealed to be Barty Crouch Junior who was supposed to be dead Rita knew her day couldn't get any stranger and the world was tilted upside down. Rita was shocked to hear some of the things Crouch Jr revealed especially the murder of Crouch sr. Finally when Harry was being led to Dumbledore's office Rita decided to fly away. As soon as she reached home she collapsed on her bed. Overloaded with all the information she had received and all the excitement she experienced she just wanted to sleep. Quickly shaking away those thoughts Rita took out a vial of Pepper-up potion from cupboard which she always kept for emergency like this and gulped it down. Thereafter she sat down to write down the next day's news articles for the 'Prophet' article. She knew everything was going to change now.

_You know who is back!_

_Fake Hogwarts professor turns out be dead death eater!_

_The Boy-who-lived duelled You-know-who!_

_Sirius Black Innocent! Peter Pettigrew is alive!_

Next morning's Daily Prophet edition was filled with these headlines. Everyone who read it was shocked to their very core. The articles described in detail the events of the third task. The abduction of Harry Potter the rebirth of the Dark lord through some dark ritual, the arrival of the death eaters the duel of the between the hero of the wizarding world and the Dark lord and the revelations of Barty crouch Junior under veritaserum and last but not least shocking the evidence of Peter Pettigrew being alive and being a death eater. The revelation of the names of all the death eaters starting with Lucius Malfoy was another big surprise for the wizarding public. The bombshell had been dropped and the explosion was shortly about to take place. The articles further speculated the possible innocence of Sirius Black in light of the fact that Pettigrew had never died and was involved in the plan to bring back the Dark lord.

Cornelius Fudge was taking his morning tea and was about to grab his buttered Croissant when he saw the headlines in the morning's Prophet. He promptly spat out the tea on the table before. His eyes widened in shock and he could feel his heartbeat quickening. At that very moment Fudge knew the world as he knew was crumbling before him and there was nothing he could do. He had to take some quick decisions now in light of these new revelations. He could no longer follow through his original plans. The news that Pettigrew was alive and Sirius could be innocent was bad enough too. He had to do some serious damage control before it was too late.

Amelia Bones the head of DMLE, also read the morning paper and to say she was shocked would have been an understatement. She was rather peeved that Fudge had not even contacted her yet. Probably trying to sweep everything under the rug, she thought to herself. But not this time, with a determined face she got up headed for her fireplace to Fudge's office. She also needed to go to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

Harry slowly opened his eyes as the hairline rays of sun fell on his face. For a second he felt disoriented, wondering where he was. Then it all came to him. He was in the hospital wing, with this realization came the memories of last night. It all seemed surreal now. After he came back from the graveyard he told Dumbledore about Voldemort's return. Then he was taken away by Professor Moody who turned out to be an impostor and a death eater who was thought to be dead until now. After being given veritaserum he revealed everything, some of the facts shocked Harry. After this he was immediately taken to Headmaster's office where he recounted everything that happened after the Triwizard turned portkey took him to the graveyard. Only then he was allowed to go to the infirmary much to Madam Pomphreys relief. He was not injured and the post-cruciatus potion gave him instant relief. He refused to take the dreamless sleep potion as he was already exhausted. And as soon as his head touched the pillow he fell asleep.

Harry looked around as he sat up on bed. Snuffles was sleeping on floor but apart from him no one else was there.

"Good morning Mr Potter, how are you feeling today?" Madam Pomphreys voice caught Harry's attention as she entered the room.

"I am fine just a bit tired." Harry replied. Madam Pomphrey however cast number of diagnostic charms on him in order to make sure everything was alright. After being satisfied she gave a nod.

"You seem to be fine though you need to spend two more days here, I will go and inform the headmaster, I believe your friends will be delighted to see you." Madam Pomphrey said as she left the room to get the headmaster.

A few minutes after her departure Harry saw Snuffles waking up. As soon as the animagus saw Harry away he jumped onto his bed and started slobbering him.

"Stop it Snuffles, I am fine, now get down before Madam Pomphrey comes back. At Madam Pomphreys mention Snuffles immediately stopped and got down like a good doggy. Before Harry could say something the hospital doors burst open admitting Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey. He was followed by a middle aged woman who Harry had never seen and to Harry's surprise Cornelius Fudge minister of Magic.

"Ah Mr Potter, madam Pomphrey told me you just woke up, how are you feeling today?" Professor Dumbledore asked Harry with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I am fine Professor Dumbledore." Harry replied politely, wondering what others were doing there.

"I am glad to hear that, now moving on to other matters there are some people who would like to question you Harry." Professor Dumbledore said while nodding towards the two people standing behind him. "Let me introduce you to Madam Amelia Bones head of the DMLE, and next to her as you already know is our esteemed minister of magic Mr Cornelius Fudge." Harry politely greeted them. Ms Bones then faced Harry ready to question him.

"Mr Potter I would like you to tell me everything that happened last night." Ms Bones said. In reply Harry reiterated everything he had told Dumbledore in his office. Ms Bones took down everything in a piece of parchment. She interrupted Harry at few places as she asked him few questions.

"So is it true that you saw Peter Pettigrew last night."

"Yes maam, Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail was responsible for Voldemort's resurrection." Harry said as he refrained from rolling his eyes at Ms Bones flinching at Voldemort's name.

"You do know that Peter Pettigrew is supposed to be dead, he was murdered by Sirius Black, who betrayed your parents."

"With due respect maam, this is not true Sirius Black never betrayed my parents, it was Pettigrew who was my parent's secret keeper, they changed it at the last moment, Peter then framed Sirius and escaped."

"I am sorry Mr Potter but tell me how do you know all this, I find it rather hard to believe."

Harry saw Fudge getting paler after every question and it seemed wanted to interrupt. He glanced at Professor Dumbledore who gave him a subtle nod in encouragement.

"I know this because I met Pettigrew last year and I also know that Sirius is my godfather and he would have never betrayed my parents." Harry said.

Amelia Bones raised an eyebrow at this and asked Harry to explain what happened last year. Harry took a deep breath and recounted the events of last year in reply, he wisely left out any reference to Buckbeak and simply gave her a gist of all that had transpired. By the end of his tale Fudge was white as sheet and it seemed had lost any power of speech.

"What I want to know why I was never informed of any this." Ms Bones asked after a minutes pause while glancing towards Fudge.

Fudge tried to mumble an explanation citing the statement of Professor Snape and something about kids being under the confundus charm. Bones was unimpressed and simply ignored him.

" But I still don't understand Sirius was found guilty of all charges." Ms Bones said.

Before Harry could say something Dumbledore beat him to it. "I am sorry Madam Bones but the fact of the matter is Sirius was never given a trial and sadly this had happened before I became the chief warlock."

"WHAT?" Ms Bones screamed in outrage. "Even the Lestranges got a trial," Looking at Harry she continued. "Mr Potter if this true then I assure you that Sirius will get a fair trial and if proven innocent he will be set free with full pardon."

"Now see here Amelia, Sirius was found guilty and convicted ." Fudge who finally had found his voice tried to interrupt but was silenced by a glare from Ms Bones.

" But if Sirius never had a trial then how could he have been convicted?" Ms Bones said while glaring at Fudge who had wisely decided to shut up his mouth.

Harry meanwhile was filled with a new hope. If Sirius could get trial then he would be free and he could finally live with him!

"Madam Bones if my Godfather surrenders do you promise that he will be given a fair trial?" Harry asked.

"I promise Mr Potter if Sirius Black surrenders I will ensure he gets a fair trial." Ms Bones replied.

Harry then looked at Snuffles who gave a nod in agreement.

"Then I will contact my godfather, but first I want the orders to have him kissed by dementors revoked." Harry replied.

" Very well Mr Potter, I will see to it that the orders are revoked." Ms Bones replied. Fudge wanted to protest but was silenced by another look from Bones.

" There is one more thing I would like to know, how did Skeeter found out about this, Mr Potter tell me honestly was Skeeter with you or anywhere near you last night." Ms Bones asked.

Harry furrowed his brow and tried to recall if he had seen Skeeter anywhere last night. But much as he tried he had to admit Skeeter was nowhere near him during the final task. Come to think about it now even Harry was puzzled by it.

" No madam Bones I don't remember seeing Rita Skeeter anywhere last, I don't know how she got all this information and no I never gave any interview to Skeeter after the final task." Harry said.

Fudge looked rather sceptical of Harry's statement but didn't say anything. Ms Bones however accepted Harry's statement, though she had a new mystery to solve the mystery of Rita Skeeter.

"Very well Mr Potter I think we are done for now, I think we will take your leave now, one my employees may contact in future for further questioning and yes let me know when your god father is ready to submit for his trial." Ms Bones got up and picked up her things and gave a final nod to Harry before turning to Dumbledore. "Now Albus it's about time I questioned Barty Crouch Junior."

" Very well madam Bones, if you will please follow me this way." Dumbledore said.

Fudge however didn't look happy and grumbled-"I should have brought those dementors with me." Bones narrowed her eyes at that statement from Fudge.

" And why should you bring dementors to a school full of children to question someone, unless you wanted to have kissed on the spot." Bones said while Fudge suspiciously.

"He is a death eater Amelia he could be dangerous." Fudge sputtered as if trying to find the right thing to say.

" I assure you minister Crouch is no danger to us he is been watched over by my deputy." Dumbledore interjected. After that Fudge couldn't think of any other objection. Resigned he followed Dumbledore and Bones out of the hospital wing to where Crouch junior was held. 'I should have brought those dementors but damn Amelia cornered me first in morning and firmly put her foot down against the idea', Fudge thought as he stepped out of the infirmary.

After they left Harry got down on his feet and tightly hugged Snuffles.

"Did you hear that Sirius you are going to get a trial, you are going to be free." Harry's excitement was infectious as Sirius kept on barking in agreement. A few seconds later the door to hospital wing burst open once again and Harry looked up to see Mrs Weasely, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Bill come inside. Harry had barely let go of Sirius when he was engulfed in a rib cracking hug by Mrs Weasely. She only let him free when Harry complained about lack of oxygen. Harry saw all his friends looking at him with concern. Harry knew they had questions as Harry directly went to the Hospital wing after talking to the headmaster and didn't had the time to talk any of his friends.

"Harry dear are you alright, did you sleep properly last night, you should have taken the dreamless sleep potion..." Harry tuned out Mrs Weasely's fussing as he looked at Hermione. He couldn't help look into her chocolate brown eyes which were filled with concern and anxiety. Harry thought he could keep looking into those eyes for eternity. He felt a warmth from them which he had never experienced before.

Mrs Weasely fussed over Harry for few more minutes when to Harry's relief she was stopped by Bill who reminded her that they needed to get back to the burrow. Mrs Weasely hugged Harry one more time and promising to come back soon went with Bill, leaving Harry with his friends alone.

Harry's friends surrounded him as they sat down. For a moment there was a silence as no one knew what to say. Harry looked at each of them, his eyes momentarily locking in with Hermione's. He took a deep breath and started recounting the events of last night in a dull monotone. His friends sat and listened patiently. No one interrupted him. After Harry was done, to his surprise Hermione engulfed him in a hug. Suddenly Harry felt a swooping sensation in his stomach as he hugged back Hermione. Ron and Neville clapped Harry on his back. It was after some time when Hermione let go of Harry.

They didn't talk much after that. Ron and Neville started playing a game of chess while Hermione was busy telling Harry what was going on in Hogwarts and outside especially after everyone read the morning's Prophet.

Harry was not surprised to hear that Malfoy junior was not present at hall during the breakfast. The way things were going it was evident Lucius Malfoy was soon going to be arrested along with others who had showed up in the grave yard after Voldemort's resurrection.

The topic then turned to Rita Skeeter when Hermione asked how on earth Rita could have witnessed all that when she was not with Harry. In her articles Rita had portrayed herself as an intrepid heroic reporter who was under the disillusionment charm when she witnessed all this.

Neither Harry nor Hermione bought that story. Harry was sure even with a disillusionment charm Rita was nowhere near him, otherwise he would have surely felt her presence. Both of them tried to come up with various theories but no avail until they finally gave up. Harry didn't bother with it any further. He had a nagging feeling that madam Bones or someone else will eventually crack the mystery of Rita Skeeter. In the evening Harry was visited by his fellow champions. Fleur firmly hugged Harry as she planted two kisses on his cheeks making him go red.

Harry told them the events of graveyard in detail. In return the champions recounted their own tales. Harry was horrified when Victor shamefully revealed that he was put under the imperius curse, most probably by Crouch junior and made to attack Fleur before he himself succumbed to an acromantula. Thankfully there were no serious injuries as the teachers rescued them on time. Cedric then revealed that he came face to face with a Sphinx and when he was unable to answer her question correctly was immediately disqualified . They chatted for some more, before Madam Pomphrey came and shooed them away.

For the next two days Harry was visited by various students and well wisher, including Daphne Greengrass and her best friend Tracy Davis. It was then Harry realized that Daphne had become one of his friends too. That she was a Slytherin didn't bother Harry at all.

The next few days passed in a blur as various events came in waves and rocked the wizarding world. Amelia Bones was one determined woman as everyone who was thought to be present during Voldemort's rebirth were arrested and questioned under veritaserum. All of them were found to be guilty and were convicted by the wizengamot. Ms Bones then proposed to question all those who had previously escaped conviction by pleading to be under the imperius curse. Many of them were ministry employees or wizengamot members and thus resisted any legal proceedings against them. But Bones was determined and had the backing of Fudge, who was now desperate to save his own career and Albus Dumbledore the chief Warlock.

Severus was questioned too and was given a clean chit. Others were not so lucky. Many of them were given dementor's kiss including Barty Crouch Junior, the rest were sentenced for life in Azkaban.

Few of them however managed to flee the country even before the trials had began. Notable among them were Lucius Malfoy and Mcnair. The Malfoy patriarch had wasted no time after the first articles of Rita Skeeter had come out. After finding out that Fudge won't be able to help him this time, he proved himself to be a true Slytherin and after withdrawing all his Money from Gringotts fled to Brazil, never to be heard of again.

Next morning Draco Malfoy would receive an owl from his mother informing him how his father had fled the country after emptying all their vaults. They were penniless now and had nothing except for the Malfoy Manor. Realization dawned on Draco as he realised he was now poorer than the Weaseleys and the Malfoy name was disgraced forever. It was not long before the former prince of slytherin found himself isolated in his own house. Crabbe and Goyle no longer followed him and Pansy Parkinson had latched herself to Theodore Nott after unceremoniously dumping Draco.

That night Draco did the only thing he could think of, he curled up in a bed into a ball and cried.

Harry was given a Hero's welcome when he was finally released from the infirmary by his housemates. The party continued until midnight and would have still continued had Professor McGonagall had not arrived and ordered everyone to go to bed.

Next morning a delayed presentation ceremony was held where Fudge himself presented Harry with the Triwizard cup (which had been doubly checked by the DMLE) and the 1000 galleons reward. Harry asked the other champions to lift the cup with him. They obliged and the whole of Hogwarts roared as they cheered for all the champions.

Harry's joy was finally capped when Sirius was cleared of all charges in one of the shortest trials in the history of wizengamot. Next day Sirius walked free for the first time and fearlessly walked into Hogwarts after which he engulfed Harry in a bone crushing hug. Hermione had unshed tears in her eyes as she saw her best friend sharing one of his happiest moments of his life with his godfather.

Few days later the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students left, officially signalling the end of the Triwizard tournament. Victor and Fleur personally bid farewell to Harry and Cedric and promised to write to them. Harry also promised to stay in touch.

Harry Potter was sitting near the lake contemplating the events of last few days. Sirius had assumed legal guardianship of Harry and the ministry of magic was going through a major revamp as Amelia Bones continued with her quest to purge the ministry of all corrupt and undesirable elements. He was now a hero in eyes of the wizarding public. The starings and whispers at Hogwarts had increased by at least tenfold. Girls were now paying him much more attention than before and seemed to follow him everywhere. The first years and second years looked upon Harry with the kind of awe reserved for some kind of demi-god. Harry was glad that his friends were there with him, or else he would have gone crazy by all the increased attention and adulation.

One friend in particular stood out amongst others-Hermione. Despite his earlier vows, Harry couldn't notice that his feelings for Hermione kept on growing. He regularly hugged her and touched her whenever he used to get a chance. And he didn't miss to keep staring at her whenever Hermione was busy with something. Harry had to admit he enjoyed doing these things and small smile crept on his lips.

But then another thought entered his mind-is it right? Does Hermione feel the same way about him? What if she didn't? What if she fancied someone else, the very thought produced a rage of jealousy inside Harry. But the most important question was, can he risk his friendship with Hermione. Harry simply couldn't imagine a life without Hermione's friendship, but nor could he stomach the idea seeing her in someone else arms.

Harry was so busy with his thoughts that he hardly noticed someone approach him.

"What are you thinking about Harry." Hermione's voice snapped Harry back to reality, when he saw who the speaker was he suddenly became embarrassed for some reason.

"Um nothing just thinking about the things." Harry said hesitantly.

'You must be really happy; you don't have to go back to Dursleys anymore." Hermione said as she sat down beside Harry.

Harry let out a sigh as he recalled the conversation he had with Sirius and the headmaster few days back.

"No Hermione Dumbledore says I have to spend at least three weeks with Dursleys." Harry said.

"But why, I thought Sirius is your guardian now." Hermione said deeply surprised.

" That's true but Dumbledore said that there are special wards around privet Drive which protect me, since my mother sacrificed her life to save me as long as I stay with someone having my mother's blood I will be safe, this is the reason why Dumbledore sent me to Dursleys when I was a baby."

Hermione became thoughtful after listening to Harry. A few minutes she spoke up-"Blood wards, I have read about them but aren't they supposed to be illegal and by the way when did you have this conversation and why I am hearing about this now? Hermione asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I spoke to them day before yesterday, I was about tell you, as for the blood wards I didn't know they were illegal." Harry replied.

"Well they are not illegal, but they are not quite legal too, it's rather complicated, but anyways why do you have to spend three weeks with the Dursleys?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore reckons that's the minimum time required for charging the wards, after that I am free to spend the rest of summers with Sirius, besides I have to repeat until I come of age after which my mother's protection will cease to exist." Harry said.

Hermione simply nodded and they both lapsed into a comfortable silence. They sat there for some more time, until Neville arrived and asked them to come as the twins were ready to start their party. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and sighed in resignation as the both followed Neville back to the Gryffindor dorm. In last few weeks the twins had organized several parties on various pretexts and frankly Harry was getting a bit tired of it. Especially since he was expected to be the guest of honour in most of them.

The school term came to an end, and Harry and his friends found themselves on Hogwarts express. They spent most of their time playing exploding snap or simply chatting. Harry was surprised that Malfoy had not made his customary appearance this year with his goons. Then recalled his conversation with Daphne few days back about Malfoy becoming an outcaste in his own house, after his father's shameful departure from the country. Draco was now poor and had no influence in the house he once ruled.

As Harry got out of the train he was surprised to see Sirius waiting for him.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Hi there kiddo, why I am here to see off my godson and I think I need to have a word with your relatives." Sirius spat out the last word as something disgusting. Harry didn't know whether it was a good idea or not, but silently followed Sirius out of the barrier of platform nine three quarter. He saw the Dursleys waiting for him. Sirius too obviously recognized the Dursleys as he headed straight for them.

"You must be the Dursleys allow me to introduce myself, I am Sirius Black Harry's godfather." Sirius said smoothly as Harry's friends and the weaseleys stood at a little distance from them watching everything.

Dursleys eyes widened in surprise at Sirius' introduction. Undeterred Sirius continued-"Yes you may have heard about me, I was wrongly convicted of a crime I didn't commit but I was recently pardoned and now I have assumed Harry's guardianship", Sirius came really close to uncle Vernon as he continued. "Now Dumbledore may have told you that Harry needs to spend only three weeks with you for the wards to recharge, after that he will leave your place and if I have anything to do with it he won't be returning to your place next year, now I want this make it very clear to you, I know how you have treated Harry in past but if I hear you haven't treated him properly for these coming three weeks then you will hear from me, is that understood?"

Vernon went rather red after hearing Sirius but didn't say anything, instead he just nodded once to show that he understood.

Sirius stared at Vernon for another second before turning to Harry. He hugged him and promised to get him as soon as the three weeks were over.

Harry then turned to his friends and bid them farewell. The twins came nearer and secretly thanked Harry for giving them his thousand galleons back in the train.

Finally it was Hermione's turn to say goodbye. And she did something she had never done before and kissed Harry on his cheek. Harry immediately blushed and his stomach did a double flip. Hermione's cheeks went slightly pink too. Sirius had a knowing smirk on his lips but refrained from saying anything.

Finally as Harry settled down in car with the Dursleys, he couldn't help ponder that this summer was definitely going to be much better than all his previous summers.

**A.N. Sorry for the delay in updates, but real life often gets in the way of creative pursuits. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter-6

Harry Potter was sitting in his bedroom. His trunk was packed and Hedwig was safely ensconced in her cage. Harry looked at his watch again, it showed fifteen minutes till seven in the evening. Harry let out a sigh of impatience and dug out an old crumpled letter from his pocket. The letter was from Sirius informing Harry that he would be picking up Harry at around seven 'o' clock on Saturday evening. Harry read that letter for a tenth time then placed it back in his pocket. Patience was not one of his virtues.

Harry let himself fall back on his bed as he thought about the last three weeks he had spent with the Dursleys. After Sirius' warning at the station, the Dursleys mostly left him alone. Though this was a welcome respite from their earlier situation; no more chores or listening to rants of Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon, it got rather boring after a short while though. Only his friend's letters saved him from absolute boredom.

Hermione and Ron had written to him, so had Neville. He even got a letters from Victor, Fleur and Cedric. Sirius also wrote to him, keeping him abreast of the latest developments in the wizarding world.

Lots of things were happening apparently judging by Sirius' letters. In very short period Amelia Bones had cleaned up the whole ministry of magic of undesirable elements. Things were changing at rapid pace . Amelia had also put the Auror department on high alert as the Ministry of magic was not taking any chances with the return of Voldemort. In fact Minister Fudge (persuaded by Amelia) had now ordered for the immediate arrest and execution of the Dark Lord and Peter Pettigrew.

Exactly at seven the door bell at 4 Privet Drive rang. Harry rushed downstairs to see Sirius enter the living room. He looked at Harry and gave a smile.

"Are you ready pup?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Yes, all done." Harry replied cheerfully.

'Well get your things then and then we will be heading towards our new house."

Harry didn't wait for a second as he rushed upstairs and got all his stuff. As he came down he saw Sirius and Dursleys silently staring at each other, though uncle Vernon was doing his best to avoid Sirius' gaze.

"There you are Harry, now come one lets go." Sirius said as he flicked his wand and levitated Harry's Trunk and cage. Harry and Sirius were just about to step out of the door, when Harry turned to look at the Dursleys for one final time.

'Well, good bye then." Harry said uncertainly to the Dursleys. Vernon was still avoiding their sight. Aunt Petunia said nothing but gave a faint nod.

Harry stepped outside. He had a good look at Sirius who was looking healthier and handsome in his new clothes. His eyes seemed to sparkle with energy now and had lost their vacant look which Sirius had acquired in Azkaban.

"Ready then pup." Sirius' voice snapped Harry out of his musings.

"Yeah, err how will we going and exactly where are we going. Harry asked considering these questions for the first time since Sirius' arrival.

"I will side-along apparate you with me, as for where we are going, that's going to be a surprise." Sirius said with a wink as he grabbed Harry's arm. The next moment Harry had the strangest sensation of being squeezed through a tube. It lasted for a second only and Harry found himself in front of a regal looking house.

"Harry welcome to the Black Manor formerly the Malfoy manor." Sirius' said.

Harry's eyes fell upon a regal looking manor. He was really surprised by what Sirius said.

"Malfoy manor?" Harry asked not quite believing his ears.

"Yes, you know how Malfoy senior fled the country before the trials at ministry?" At Harry's nod Sirius continued "Well the bugger took out all his money and left Narcissa and Draco penniless, with only this house to cover their heads." Sirius paused here for a second before he continued "Anyways after I got exonerated I decided to look for a place for us to stay, I sold my old house as I hated it, too many bad memories associated with that place.., right so then I find out dear Cissy was in need of some money, so I sold my old house and purchased this from Cissy, I also freed my old Black family house elf Kreacher and gave him to Cissy, he was quite happy about it, nutter that one if you ask me." Sirius finished his explanation with a shake of his head.

"So let me get this straight, you sold your old house and bought this house from the Malfoys and you gave them your old house elf as well and why do I get the feeling that you and Mrs Malfoy closely related?" Harry asked.

"Actually we are related, Narcissa is my cousin so are Bellatrix and Andromeda, they are sisters you know." Sirius replied.

'Wait, what...you are related to Bellatrix?'

"Yes they were Blacks before their marriage, but enough talk now let's head inside and get you settled in first."

Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder and dragged him inside the Manor as soon as they entered two house elves appeared making Harry almost jump.

"Master Sirius is back, will master be eating now?" One of the elves asked.

"Hello there Blinky, this is my Godson and heir Harry Potter I want you to take all his luggage to his room, and yes we will be having dinner but first I have to get my godson settled in." Sirius replied. The elves eyes widened at mention of Harry's name and reverentially bowing to him. They then popped away apparently to fulfil their orders.

"You got house elves?" Harry asked the obvious question after the house elves popped away.

"They were Malfoy elves, they came with this house." Sirius explained as he led Harry to his room.

Harry was gaping at the size of his room. It was room fit for a prince.

'Whose room was it?' Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Apparently it was Malfoy junior's bedroom".

Harry was struck by the size of the bedroom and was more than impressed the way it was decorated. Harry now understood where all of Malfoy's arrogance came from, he really did live like a prince. Harry felt little bit of pity for his nemesis as realized that he was now going to miss all this. It must be really hard to be thrown into poverty after leading a life of such a luxury.

" So where are the Malfoy's staying now and by the way who did you sell your house to?" Harry asked as he surveyed the room.

" Narcissa and Draco are staying in a rented flat in Diagon Alley, Cissy has also taken up a job as a healer in St Mungoes, as for my old house I sold it to Dumbledore."

Harry was rather surprised by all this information.

"Anyways time for you get freshened up, dinner will be in half an hour Blinky will call you." Sirius said as he playfully ruffled Harry's hair and left him in his room. Harry sighed as he looked around his new room He was feeling rather strange about the fact that he was now going to spend the rest of his life in the room formerly occupied by his enemy. He saw his luggage was already brought up to his room. He couldn't help wonder how his life had changed drastically in last few weeks. And it was not just his life but it seemed everything was changing in the magical world. Harry was glad of these changes as he was sure it will lead to a better future for all of them.

Half an hour later Harry came down to the dining hall escorted by Blinky where Sirius was already waiting for him. He greeted Sirius and immediately started on his food as he had not eaten anything at Durlseys since afternoon. The food was delicious and there were variety of dishes on the table. Throughout the Dinner Harry and Sirius talked about various things and Sirius filled in Harry with latest news of wizarding world.

Lots of things were happening and not everything was being reported in the Prophet. Harry was surprised to learn that Sirius had actually sold his house to Dumbledore who was using it as the headquarter for the now resurrected Order of Phoenix an organization dedicated to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Sirius also reported that Amelia had been digging up evidences pertaining to corruption against Fudge and the inside news was that Fudge may not retain his position as the Minister of Magic in the coming weeks. Amelia had already arrested and convicted one Dolores Umbridge who was the Ministers Undersecretary, from what Sirius described Harry surmised that the woman was a despicable character and a pureblood bigot who was highly prejudiced against werewolves.

Sirius and Harry made small talks as they ate their meal in silence. Harry feeling peaceful and at home with Sirius for the first time he could remember in his life. It was while taking their dessert when Sirius said something which made Harry almost choke on his Treacle tart.

"So pup what's going on between you and Hermione? Sirius asked with a straight face.

'Wha...what, what do you mean?" Harry spluttered as he tried not to choke on his treacle tart.

" Oh come on pup I saw how she kissed you on platform few weeks back, and from your face I could tell you enjoyed it." Sirius said with a smirk .

Harry went rather red a t Sirius' insinuation. It was true in last few months he was developing these feelings for his best friend. But he thought he was hiding it well. He didn't want anyone to know about it, especially his godfather, how did he figure it out anyways Harry wondered.

"She didn't kiss me, it was just a peck on the cheek and we are just friends." Harry said while fervently hoping that Sirius would drop this topic.

"Ah but you don't deny that you enjoyed that 'peck'on your cheek." Sirius said smugly.

" I don't know what you are talking about, we are just friends."

"But you would like to be more than friends don't you."

" I..." Harry had no answer to that. Much as he would like deny it, he couldn't for some reason.

" Harry though I haven't known you for long time but I have seen how you look at her, I know you like her, so when are you going to ask her out?" Sirius asked softly.

"But what if she doesn't like me that way, what if it affects our friendship." Harry asked.

" First of all, it won't affect your friendship, if she doesn't like you that way you can still remain friends, if she does but things don't work out between you two, you can go back to being friends, besides I once heard a muggle say that best friends become best lovers."

Harry didn't say anything but went into deep thoughts. Seeing his silence Sirius spoke up.

"Look you don't have to rush into anything, think about it for a while, but don't take too much time, or else you may regret over what things could have been."

Harry nodded at that still silent and deep in his thoughts.

" Well it's getting late now, off you go to your bed, you have a whole summer to think about it." Sirius said jovially as he led Harry out of dining hall to his bedroom.

Back in his room Harry was still in deep thought. Even after he lay down on his bed after, he couldn't shake off what he had just realized. He was in love with his best friend and perhaps Sirius is right and he should do something about it. Few minutes later Harry drifted into the world of dreams on the bed which belonged to the former Malfoy scion.

Sirius watched from doorway as his godson fell asleep. He knew his godson never had a happy childhood due to the Dursleys, and the events of last month must have been traumatic for him. If anyone deserved some happiness in his life it was his godson. With these thoughts Sirius went back to his own room thinking of an idea to get his godson together with a certain bushy haired witch.

Harry spent the next week in relative peace with his godfather in the former Malfoy Manor. He really enjoyed talking to Sirius and they often indulged in prank wars too. Sirius it seems was hell bent on making a prankster out of Harry and continue the tradition of marauders. Harry's days were spent having fun with Sirius and taking delicious meals prepared by the former Malfoy elves, which he often compared to the cooking of Hogwarts elves and Mrs Weasley. At evenings he enjoyed feeding the peacocks who roamed the Malfoy estate and lying down on soft grass at nights in the garden, while thinking about Hermione.

His godfather had not said anything about Hermione since their last conversation. Harry however kept thinking about what his godfather had told him but couldn't seem to make up his mind and reach a decision. It seemed there was no easy answer to the question he sought.

It was a week after Harry had arrived to his new home when Sirius revealed his latest surprise while having dinner.

" Well pup, I recently had a chat with the Grangers and they have agreed to spend their vacation with us." Sirius said as they finished their dessert.

Harry's reaction was to stare wide eyed at his godfather, extremely surprised by this revelation.

" Well what do you say, do you want them to come, you know if you don't I can cancel it and tell them.. Sirius trailed off.

Harry it seemed suddenly came to his senses at Sirius statement.

" What no, I mean yes, I would love to, but when did you meet them and why are telling me this now." Harry asked, his voice showing a hint of annoyance.

"I talked to them two days back and they agreed, especially since their daughter was rather excited too." Sirius said with a knowing smile.

"Ah, well that's nice, so when are they coming." Harry asked while trying his best to control his excitement at the prospect of meeting Hermione.

"Tomorrow at five 'o' clock in evening." Sirius then peered at Harry as he continued "you remember our conversation when you first came here?"

Harry nodded. "Well it's about time you took a decision." With this Sirius dismissed Harry. Who was left with variety of emotions conflicting inside him. Hermione was coming tomorrow; he was both excited and nervous about it. He still hadn't reached any decision regarding his feelings for her. Part of him fully agreed with Sirius and wanted to charge ahead like a true Gryffindor, but another part, one which belonged to an insecure teenager with no self worth thanks to the Dursleys was scared. What if she doesn't like him and what would she like him in first place? Punching his pillow into something more comfortable Harry decided to stop dwelling on these thoughts and went to sleep.

Next day Harry woke up rather late as he couldn't go to sleep for a long time last night. As a result he was rather grumpy in the morning and reacted only with a grunt to Sirius cheerful good morning. His mood didn't improve the whole day. He kept having butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Hermione.

He kept thinking about what Sirius had said. He still couldn't make up his mind on how to approach Hermione. Should he ask her out, was he willing to risk his friendship, because no matter what Sirius said Harry was sure things will never be same once he revealed his feelings to Hermione.

And what about her parents, will they accept him? Harry was really anxious to make a good impression on Hermione's parents after they arrive.

Throughout the day Harry felt restless. Sirius had left early in morning. He had an Order of Phoenix meeting to attend and an appointment with Amelia. So Harry was left alone in house with his thoughts. Not even feeding the peacocks calmed down his nerves as they usually did.

Around four thirty Harry got ready and tried umpteenth time to tame his hair with rather disappointing results. Cursing the bane of Potter hair Harry once more checked out his outfit. For the first Harry was dressed in clothes which actually fitted him, as Sirius had bought him a whole new wardrobe the day after he arrived in the Black Manor. The very night Sirius Harry burnt down all his old clothes and hand-me-downs from Dudley in a bonfire.

Harry looked over himself in mirror once again and checked out his watch. Five more minutes after which he will be face to face with Hermione. Taking a deep breath Harry left his room and stepped out of the manor where he was sure the Grangers were going to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long, for soon he saw a bluish glow and four people appeared in a tangled mess. Harry saw Sirius help two people up on their feet which Harry assumed to be Hermione's parents. Hermione was already on her feet and looked around. As soon her eyes fell on Harry she ran towards him with a large smile on her face. Before he knew it Harry was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Hermione. His vision was obscured by her bushy brown hair and a strong smell vanilla assaulted his senses. He once again felt a strange warm sensation in his stomach but much more intense this time.

"Harry how are you, were the muggles all right did they treat you properly, when did you arrive here and when did you get these clothes, oh Harry I really missed you..."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's enthusiasm. Hermione looked a bit affronted by Harry's reaction so he quickly spoke up.

"Relax Hermione, I am fine and I missed you too."

Hermione smiled at that and for a moment Harry thought she looked like an angel. They kept staring at each other silently for some time. Harry could look into those delicious chocolate brown forever. And would have done if he had not been distracted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Harry turned to the source of the irritating noise and saw three people watching them attentively. Sirius was smirking and Harry immediately blushed. Hermione quickly came to her senses and took charge. Separating herself from Harry she addressed her parents.

"Mom, dad this is my friend Harry I told you about, Harry these are my parents Robert and Jane Granger." Hermione said.

Robert stepped forward and shook Harry's hand.

"Hello Harry I am finally glad to meet you, we have heard so much about you from Hermione since her first year." Robert Granger said with a smile.

"Dad!" Heremione exclaimed her face getting red as a tomato.

"Well it's true." Jane Granger said as she came and shook Harry's hand too.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger I am glad to meet you too." Harry said politely.

"Now none of this formality Harry just call us Robert and Jane." Robert said smiling at Harry.

"Alright Mr..Robert." Harry said.

"Well why don't we get in and continue the conversation inside, Harry why don't you take Hermione show her the gardens." Sirius interjected while giving a knowing look to Harry.

Harry was hesitant for a moment but then Hermione took his arms.

"I will be glad to, let's go Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry took one look in those chocolate brown eyes and his decision was made. He didn't notice as two house elves popped in and took away the luggage of the Grangers. Nor did he notice the knowing smiles of Sirius and Jane and the confused look of Robert.

Hundreds of miles away in an abandoned house in the village of Little Hangelton Voldemort was sitting on his chair. His calm visage masking the inferno of rage whirling inside him. His pet Nagini was curled up at his feet, while Wormtail sat cowering in a corner, hoping against all odds that he would not subjected to another dose of Cruciatus today. The self proclaimed Dark Lord was in deep contemplation and was reaching conclusions which didn't appeal to him at all. It seemed this was simply not the lucky day for Wormtail.

Amelia Bones was sitting in her office thinking about the latest report one of her aurors had brought her. The things she found out today was quite...interesting to say the least. It was about time she had a long overdue conversation with one Rita Skeeter.

**A.N. I am really sorry for such a long delay in my updates. I had been grappling with various personal problems of late, this combined with my studies and job left me exhausted. I promise I will be updating future chapters as regularly as possible.**

**Things are getting interesting now. A few more chapters and this story will be finished then I can work on some of my future projects.**

**For those of you who are still wondering, Cho Chang won't be making any appearance in this story. She has no role to play and in a way she doesn't exist in this Harry's universe. Hope that clears all the confusion.**

**Finally please review, they mean a lot to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Rita Was rather nervous as the Auror led her through the halls of the ministry of magic. She was still not sure what was she doing here. All they told her that the head of DMLE wanted to talk to her. She tried to refuse but they wouldn't take a no for an answer.

"Here you go, the director inside is expecting you." The Auror said as he left Rita outside the office of the head of DMLE.

Rita took a deep breath and muttering a silent prayer gently knocked at the door. A feminine voice asked to come in and she slowly stepped inside to come face to face with Amelia Bones.

"Hello Rita I had been expecting you, I must say I have found some interesting facts pertaining to you ." Ms Bones said as she peered down at Rita. The said person audibly gulped as she took in the grim visage of the notorious director of DMLE one who had single handily cleaned years of corruption from the ministry of magic. This was going to be a really long conversation, Rita thought.

Forty five minutes a thoroughly flustered Rita Skeeter left the office of Amelia Bones. The latter had smirk on her face as the vile reporter left her office. When her Aurors revealed to her that Rita was an unregistered Beetle animagus, Amelia knew she had hit the jackpot. She hated that woman with a passion, her poison pen had ruined many a lives in past. But then it was her who revealed the comeback of the Dark Lord. Thanks to her Fudge couldn't sweep this news under carpet as he had probably wanted to. In the end it all worked out in their favour as Amelia and her department was able to arrest and convict all the supporters of Voldemort, especially those who had bought their freedom earlier.

So Amelia made a simple deal with the now thoroughly panicked reporter. Report the facts as truthfully as possible and her secret will be safe with her. With a triumphant smile, Amelia brought out her bottle of Ogden's finest Firewhisky.

Harry was enjoying a quiet time with Hermione. They were both sitting under a shady tree watching the peacocks strutting about. They had been talking for a long time now. Ever since Hermione arrived Harry had been spending most of his time with her for last three days. They talked about everything and Harry made Hermione abreast of all the latest happenings in the Wizarding world. Hermione was really surprised when Harry revealed to her that this house was former Malfoy manor. When Hermione found out that Harry had been sleeping in Malfoy's bedroom she couldn't help but remark that Harry probably would now develop a big head like Malfoy and become an arrogant jerk as Professor Snape always seemed to claim.

Harry punished her for that remark by mercilessly tickling her. Hermione begged Harry to stop, but Harry was relentless finally Hermione had to apologize, only then Harry let her go. It was then that it happened. Harry was entangled with Hermione on floor in a rather odd position. As he peered into her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes Harry realized how close he was to her. Hermione also saw Harry staring at her and she was conscious of their closeness. But then she realized that she didn't care at all. She liked being close to Harry and she wanted to close the distance even further. But before she could make a decision a house elf suddenly appeared asking them to join for dinner. At the house elve's appearance they both jumped apart thoroughly embarrassed. When they arrived for dinner both had their cheeks red. Sirius had a smirk on his face when he saw this and Jane who saw it too gave her daughter a pointed and calculating look which Hermione did her best to avoid.

That was yesterday. But come morning both Harry and Hermione had put the last evenings incident behind them and behaved normally. They spent a great part of the day exploring the Malfoy estates which was quite huge.

The whole day was spent exploring talking and just having plain fun, though at night Hermione insisted Harry on doing his homework, which he grudgingly accepted.

Their next few days were spent like this. Harry also got to interact with Hermione's parents. Both of them took an instant liking to Harry.

Robert Granger was an extremely funny guy who loved making jokes. He and Sirius got along really quite well.

Jane on the other hand was an older version of Hermione both in looks and personality. She was not overbearing like Mrs Weasely, in fact Harry was convinced she was exactly like what her mother would have been .

Harry was not wrong in assuming that Jane was just like her daughter. For she shared her daughters famed intelligence and keen observation. And for last few days Jane was keenly observing her daughters interaction with Harry.

From her daughter's letters since her first year Jane knew about both Harry and Ron as they were her only friends at school. She knew her daughter was rather lonely before going to Hogwarts, she always had difficulty making friends, so she was glad that Hermione had made two good friends at school, though both of them were boys. She also knew her daughter would end up dating one of these boys, even though her husband refused to even consider this idea, Hermione will always remain his little princess no matter what.

Jane didn't miss how Harry looked at her daughter whenever they were together. She knew that look it was the same look, Robert had before he asked her out. She knew Harry had a crush on her daughter. But what about Hermione. Jane was a bit confused here. She could tell Hermione was very close to Harry and had definitely certain feelings for him, but it was apparent something was holding her back. It seemed she was oblivious of her own feelings or was trying to suppress them.

Jane sighed as she heard her husband laugh to one of Sirius' joke. They really got along well with each other. Then she looked towards her daughter and Harry who were sitting under a shady some distance away and seemed to be in some kind of deep conversation.

They really look cute together, Jane thought to herself. She finally made up her mind it was about time she had a talk with her daughter.

Hermione was lying on her bed thinking over the days events. Today Harry revealed a little bit about his childhood. She always knew Harry's relatives didn't treat him properly. But when Harry told her that until his Hogwarts letter came he slept in a cupboard under the stairs she couldn't believe it. At first she thought she misheard Harry, but then his expression confirmed it. And then Hermione began to loose her temper she wanted to go out and hex the Dursleys right then. It took Harry a great effort to calm her down.

Once calm Hermione had tears in her eyes as she imagined her friend as a little boy sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. She wanted to hug him right then but refrained from doing as she felt her mother looking at them from a distance.

That brought Hermione to another train of thought, she had noticed how her mother had been watching Harry and her for past few days. Hermione also couldn't miss the knowing looks her mother gave her sometimes. Really her mother was damn too observant for her own good!

Hermione was snapped out of her train of thoughts by a knock on her door.

" Hermione it's me, can I come in?" Jane Granger asked from outside Hermione's room.

Whats mom doing now? Hermione thought before she got up and let her mum in.

Jane stepped inside and sat down on Hermione's bed and beckoned Hermione to seat beside her. Still confused and a bit apprehensive Hermione nevertheless sat down beside her mom.

"So Hermione is there something you wanna talk about." Jane asked bluntly.

"About what mom?" Hermione asked while guessing what was all this about.

"Well how about a black haired and green eyed boy? Jane asked with a faint smile making Hermione blush.

"There is nothing to talk about mom.' Hermione replied trying to control her blush.

Jane sighed. This was going to be a bit difficult than she thought.

"Hermione you have nothing to hide from, me I have always considered ourselves as friends and not mother and daughter and being your mother I know how to read you, so please let's not beat around bush."

Hermione sighed at her mother's bluntness; this was one aspect of her mother which really annoyed her. After moments contemplation Hermione decided to be honest with her mother.

"We are friends mom and Harry is my best friend."

"Yes but do you want something more than friendship." Jane asked with a smile.

"I don't know mum." Hermione paused for a second here hesitating when she decided to reveal everything to her mother. "It's true I have had a crush on Harry back in my first year since I first met him, I mean he was the Boy-who-lived and every girl in the wizarding world dreamt of marrying him, but then when we became friends I got to know the real Harry and then I realized that Harry would never like me that way after all I am just a bushy haired buck toothed bookworm and there far prettier girls in the school who all wanted to get Harry's attention. So I decided to become his best friend and suppressed any feelings I might have for him." Hermione again paused for a moment here before continuing. "And then during our third year I started getting closer to Ron, as I have already told you Harry's guardians didn't sign his permission slip as a result of which he wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmead, in his absence I got to spend more time with Ron on our Hogsmead trips. I liked being with him, he is really funny and though tactless he is a really nice friend and a good person. I think I started to have feelings for him, I was even thinking that perhaps we could end up dating in near future. But then our fourth year arrived and everything changed."

"So then what happened?" Jane asked as Hermione had gone quiet.

"Then Harry happened, after the first task when Professor Mcgonagall announced the Yule Ball I was hoping Ron would ask me, but Harry asked me first, you have no idea how surprised I was as half the girls in the castle wanted to go with Harry to the ball and then on the day of the Yule ball, Harry looked so handsome and he danced so well, I really had a great time and for the first time in three years the feelings which I had suppressed back in my first began to resurface with a vengeance." Hermione went pensive at the end of her monologue.

" What about Ron, are you still interested in him and more importantly has he ever shown any interest in you." Jane asked after a minute's silence.

"I don't think so mom, during the Yule ball I saw him mooning over Susan Bones, normally I would have felt jealous or something but nothing of that sort happened, it's really confusing." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"So are you now interested in Harry, do you fancy him? Jane asked.

"I am not sure mom, maybe I do fancy him but.."

"But you are not sure of his feelings for you." Jane finished for Hermione. Hermione simply nodded at that.

"Well then I can assure you that Harry does have feelings for you." Jane said with a smile which widened as she saw widening eyes of Hermione.

" How do you know that mom?" Hermione asked with a faint hope in her voice.

"Trust me I know, I have been watching over him for last days, I have observed how he looks at you, I have seen you interact and I know the look in Harry's eyes as it's the same look your father had when he started courting me." Hermione was really surprised at her mother's revelation. But she was still not convinced.

" But what if it doesn't work out, will our friendship survive it, I really don't want to lose his friendship." Hermione all but whined.

"I understand your fears dear but trust me they are unfounded. Do you know your father and I were actually best friends before we became a couple and the reason our marriage has survived for so many years because we have always remained each other's best friend. We love respect and completely trust each other and we know we will never hurt each other in any way. Our love was not borne out of some out of this world passion but was instead rooted in the feelings of deep friendship and trust and as someone wide had said, best friends become best lovers."

Hermione began to ponder her mother's words. Seeing deep in contemplation Jane continued.

"Also know this even if it doesn't work out between you will always remain friends, because even I can see it how deep your friendship is and how much you care for each other, so you have nothing to worry about."

"So what should I do mom." Hermione asked softly.

" Talk to him try to make him admit his feelings the reason I believe he has not asked you out yet because like you he is too afraid of losing your friendship, it's up to you to allay his fears." Jane replied and then got up.

"I think I should leave now your dad must be wondering where I am gone think about what I said ." Jane walked out leaving Hermione to her thoughts. As she reached the doorway Jane stopped and facing Hermione said something which she will never forget for the rest of her life.

"You know I had read this wonderful quotation somewhere which says-'true love is a calm breeze and not a raging flame." Jane smiled when her daughter gave her a look of understanding and gently walked out of her room.

Long after her mother left Hermione lay on her bed thinking about what her mother just told her. Should she do what her mother suggested? Does she have the courage for that in the first place? Questions like these ran through her mind before sleep gradually took her over.

In another room in the same house a boy with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes was thinking along the same lines though it took him longer to fall asleep.

**A.N. So here it is the seventh chapter. What do you think about Hermione's conversation with her mother?**

**Most of the things Hermione said are based on my own interpretation of Hermione's character in canon. I have always believed that Hermione had a mild crush on Harry in first year but quickly got over it as she realized Harry will never like her that way. If you don't believe me then I request that you please reread the 'Philosopher's Stone' and this time observe how Hermione actually acts around Harry in that book.**

**Regarding Ron and Hermione I have always believed that their attraction for each other started when they went to all those Hogsmead trips without Harry in third year. I always wonder what would have happened if Harry had managed to get the Dursleys to sign his permission slip for Hogsmead. I believe things may have turned out rather differently. Perhaps someone may write a story based on this idea some day.**

**Also Ron realized his feelings for Hermione for the first time when he saw her with Krum and became jealous which he was blunt enough not to hide. This is something that didn't happen in this story.**

**Finally I would like to recommend an interesting fanfiction which I read recently. The fanfics name is 'Who to choose?' by 'GrangerHermioneJean'.**

**I like the writing style of the author and her characterization of Hermione and Harry. **

**The next chapter will see a birthday party for Harry and plans being made to bring down Voldemort.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Sirius was staring at Dumbledore who stared back with his twinkling eyes. Both were seated in the Headmaster's office.

Damn those twinkling eyes, I wish I could pluck them out, Sirius thought. The reason for Sirius' annoyance was his latest argument with the ancient wizard regarding Harry. The said wizard was not in favour of revealing a certain prophecy to Harry. Sirius begged to differ.

Sirius was thinking of something new to blast through Dumbledore's stubbornness when the floo flared green and Amelia Bones, the newly elected Minister of Magic stepped in.

Dumbledore quickly got up as Amelia brushed off ash from her robes.

" Ah Ms Bones, I am glad you arrived, I believe you already know Sirius Black?" At Amelia's nod Dumbledore continued, "Then if you please take a seat as we have something important to discuss."

With the flick of his wand Dumbledore conjured a chair for Amelia.

"So Dumbledore care to enlighten me why you have called me here today on such a short notice? And its better be something important." Amelia said after she sat down on the chair conjured by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shared a glance with Sirius before he decided to answer Amelia.

"Oh I assure you the matter is of immense importance, you see I have a plan to capture Voldemort."

Amelia's eyes widened and her face was a study in several emotions, chief amongst them were shock, disbelief, confusion and curiosity.

No one said anything for quite a while and the only sound that could be heard was the snoring of Fawkes.

Finally Amelia composed herself and with great effort in a deceptively calm voice finally responded.

"Please continue...I am listening."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were on record level as he began to speak.

Harry was worried. Ever since Sirius' came back from his meeting with Dumbledore, he seemed to be in a rather pensive mood. Harry noticed Sirius glancing at him from time to time, as if he wanted to say something. Harry knew something really important had transpired in the meeting.

After a quiet dinner as everyone was aware of Sirius not so stellar mood, Sirius beckoned everyone to the living room.

Sirius looked around before his eyes fell on Harry. He was aware that the Grangers including Hermione's eyes on him. But it was the questioning emerald green eyes of Harry which strengthened the resolve of Sirius. Taking a deep breath Sirius began to speak.

"What I am going to tell you all is extremely confidential and shouldn't leave this room." Sirius paused for a second here looking at everyone present. When he was convinced the message has sunk in he continued. "Today as you know I had a meeting with Dumbledore which was also attended by Amelia Bones, you see Dumbledore has a plan to capture Voldemort."

There was pin drop silence in the room after this announcement. Nobody said anything and Harry's jaw was left hanging open.

"What?" Hermione who was first to recover from the bombshell dropped by Sirius blurted out.

Sirius took one look at her and with a sigh continued.

"Let me explain, you see Dumbledore was going through his pensieve memory of his conversation with Harry, based on that Dumbledore now believes where exactly Voldemort took Harry to for his resurrection ritual. And Dumbledore is convinced that that's where the Dark Lord is hiding with Pettigrew." Sirius said.

"So how are you going to capture him?" Robert Granger asked the pertinent question.

"Though I cannot reveal the exact plan but two teams of Aurors and the members of Order of Phoenix are going to take part in this joint operation, both Dumbledore and Amelia too would be present as well as leaders of the whole operation." Sirius replied.

There was again silence for a minute. Harry's mind was now working on overdrive. Thousands of thoughts and questions were now flitting through his mind at break neck speed. Finally he asked the most relevant question, one which everyone wanted to ask.

"So when this operation in going to take place?"

Sirius looked at harry for a moment before replying. "Tomorrow evening at around 7 pm we are going to ambush the Riddle Manor in the village of Little Hangleton that's where Voldy is hiding according to Dumbledore."

"Will you be going too?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed sounding a bit indignant.

"Can I come too?" Harry asked in a small voice though some how he knew what was going to Sirius' answer.

"NO"! Three voices pertaining to Sirius, Hermione and Jane spoke at once in response to Harry's query.

"Harry, this is a dangerous mission one where a fourteen year old kid has no place." Sirius said and then seeing Harry about to retort he continued cutting off Harry. "I know you faced him last month and I am really glad you survived, but you have to agree that you were rather lucky.

Harry's face fell a bit after hearing this. Sirius perceiving Harry's expression quickly spoke out.

"No one here is questioning your courage, Harry but Voldemort is considered one of the darkest wizards of all time for a reason it's the responsibility of us adults to deal with him and not teenagers." Harry seemed somewhat satisfied with the answer and didn't say anything further.

For next few minutes Sirius fielded various questions from the Grangers, after which he bid them good night as it was getting late.

Hermione grasped Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze as she said good night before heading to her room. Feeling somewhat reassured by Hermione's gesture Harry too headed to his room though he wasn't sure if sleep would come to him tonight or not.

As Sirius changed to his pyjamas and lay down on his he couldn't help but think about his conversation with Dumbledore few hours back. After Amelia left Dumbledore once again tried to implore Sirius not to reveal the prophecy to Harry. His argument that Harry already had had a hard life and he doesn't need any more responsibility or burden on his shoulders sealed the deal as Sirius simply couldn't deny or refute the logic of this statement. Dumbledore was right, Harry is just a kid and he doesn't need to be burdened with an ambiguous prophecy spouted by a fraud. As long as he Harry's godfather is alive Harry doesn't have to worry about any prophecy or Voldemort.

With this resolve Sirius tried to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow and he needed all his energy.

Harry was really worried. It had been three hours since Sirius left on his mission to capture Voldemort. Throughout the day Harry was really anxious. Even though despite Sirius' reassurance that he will be careful and everything will be fine, Harry just couldn't help worry for his Godfather. He had just met Sirius and the very notion of being separated from him was unthinkable for Harry. He was his only family left now and he had every intention of spending several decades with him.

Harry sighed as he glanced around the living room. Robert and Jane were sitting on a couch opposite him and were having soft whispered conversation. Hermione was sitting beside him and Harry noticed she had fallen asleep leaning on Harry's shoulder. Harry gently touched her bushy hair and started stroking it. Hermione was even more worried than Harry was, but she spent all day trying to comfort Harry beside admonishing Sirius to be extremely for a millionth time.

Harry smiled as he recalled Hermione reeling off instructions to Sirius before he left like she was his mother despite the obvious age gap. Harry could see how exasperated Sirius seemed until Jane arrived and calmed down Hermione. Only then Sirius was able to leave but not before giving a giant hug to Harry.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione's question snapped Harry's attention back to her.

Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his hair-"I am worried for him, I am hope he is alright."

"He will be fine, he is not going to be alone, the Aurors are going to be there, Professor Dumbledore is himself going to be there." Hermione said as she patted Harry's shoulder.

" I know but it's been hours and Sirius hasn't.." But whatever Harry was going to say was interrupted by a flare of the green flame in the floo. Harry and the rest stood up as a bedraggled Sirius stumbled onto the living room.

"SIRIUS." Harry ran up to his godfather. Sirius looked dishevelled but didn't seem to be injured. At his godson's exclamation Sirius gave a small smile and gathered up his godson into a tight hug.

"Hey there pup did you miss me?" Sirius said as he lovingly ruffled Harry's hair.

"What happened Sirius are you alright, did you get Voldemort were you injured.?" Harry was rambling without realising until Sirius stopped him.

" Hey hold there kiddo I am fine and yes we got Voldemort and Wormtail as well."

There was pin drop silence in the room

"What?" Hermione was the first to break the silence which had engulfed the room. And soon Sirius was battered with questions from Harry, Robert, Jane and Hermione.

Sirius had to shout to make them quiet and told them frankly that he first needs a shower and a drink and then he will answer all the questions! That shut them all.

Thirty minutes later Sirius was sitting on the sofa in the living room in fresh clothes and a glass of Firewhisky in his hand. Harry and Hermione were sitting on his either side whilst Robert and Jane were sitting opposite Sirius. Everyone was quiet waiting for Sirius to tell his story.

Sirius took a swig from his glass and after taking a deep breath started his tale.

"We got to the Riddle Manor with three teams of Aurors led by Rufus, Dumbledore and myself, our esteemed minister Amelia was present too despite request from others not to as it was too risky, but that woman has a stubborn streak mile long, anyways we surrounded the Manor and as per our plan Rufus led his team first through the entrance with us following them, when we got inside we were greeted with the sight of Voldemort crucioing Wormtail who was writhing on floor, our presence must have shocked him though as he froze for second before he regained his composure and started firing curses at us, it was then when Dumbledore stepped forward and engaged him in a bloody duel.

Meanwhile I managed to stun and bound Peter in ropes, while we all witnessed the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort. And let me tell I had never seen anything like it before, we were all mesmerized by the sheer amount of power and skill displayed by these two wizards.

It was then when Dumbledore was suddenly attacked by Voldemort's snake, however one of the Aurors proved to be rather quick and with a single spell decapitated the snake. However taking advantage of this distraction Voldemort fired a killing curse at Dumbledore which was intercepted by Rufus who conjured stone slab on the path of the curse. Voldemort then tried to apparate but couldn't as we had put anti-appariton wards around the manor earlier. His momentary distraction proved costly for him as we all attacked him at once and overpowered him, afterwards he along with Peter were taken by Aurors to Ministry holding cells and put under maximum security, their wands have been confiscated and their trials are on next week."

Sirius had finished his drink as he finished his tale as well. For a full minute no one spoke as they all simply stared at Sirius with gaping mouth.

After a full minute Harry broke the silence.

"So does this mean that Voldemort is finally going to be punished?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded at Harry's question. "You can be sure about that pup, it has already been decided that Voldemort would be sent through the veil, you can be rest assured that his fate is sealed now."

"And are you sure he cannot escape from where he has been kept now?" Robert asked.

"Certainly, both have been shackled with magic suppressing manacles and their wands have been confiscated, there is no way they can escape unless someone helps them and frankly speaking there is no one who would actually help Voldemort now, all his previous supporters are either in jail or have fled the country forever and Peter never had any friends and the ones he had he betrayed them." Sirius added the last part with a dark look.

After that there wasn't much to talk about everyone was relieved that the mission to capture Voldemort was a success without any casualties on their side. After few more minutes Sirius suggested they should all retire for the night as they it was already late.

Harry was feeling extremely relieved, Voldemort had been captured and his godfather was alright. He had been a right state of mind for hours since Sirius left and he would have probably suffered a nervous breakdown it hadn't been for Hermione who didn't leave his side the whole time.

Thinking about Hermione again brought a warm feeling in his chest. As Harry lied down on his bed he couldn't help keep a smile off his face as he fell asleep and for the first time in a long long time, Harry slept peacefully.

**A.N. I am really sorry for such a long delay in updates. However I promise I will be regularly updating this story now. A few more chapters and this story would be finished.**

**And of course please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

It had been two days since Voldemort was captured. Harry was standing outside in garden which was bathed with the luminous glow of full moon. Harry couldn't help but think of the events of past few days. It seemed so surreal. Voldemort had finally been captured. Harry still found it hard to believe initially. But the yesterdays Daily Prophet headlines convinced him that it was not a dream. That news by the way shook the whole Wizarding world and wizards were out on street celebrating. It was just like 1981 all over again.

For the first time Harry felt free, for the first time he felt happy. Of course he was still a bit apprehensive as Voldemort was still alive. But Harry quashed down those feelings as soon as they arose. Evertything will be all right he said to himself, nothing can go wrong now, nothing!

Harry felt a soft and warm hand on his shoulder. As he turned around he came to face to face with a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes.

" What are you doing here Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing just thinking, I can't believe that Voldemort has been captured." Harry said.

"I know Harry, people are still in the state of shock, they can't believe that one of the darkest wizards of the century who had terrorized the wizarding world for decades was captured so easily."

"Hermione Voldemort was just one man, if only the Wizarding had displayed a bit of courage Voldemort could have never become so powerful, even with his death eaters the Wizards of Britain easily outnumbered them."

Harry's explanation elicited an unexpected response from Hermione. She didn't say anything but simply kept looking at Harry as if she was seeing Harry for the first time. Harry tried hard to not squirm under Hermione's gaze.

"Err Hermione why are you looking at me like this? Harry asked finally fed up.

Hermione smiled before she replied. "You know that was extremely perceptive what you said on your part.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean." Harry asked indignantly. In response Hermione simply laughed, Harry wanted to be annoyed with her, but her laughter was so beautiful and melodious Harry could never tire of hearing it.

Hermione stopped herself after some effort then looked up to gaze into Harry's eyes. Harry was seized with a sudden desire to kiss Hermione but quickly restrained himself. She was now standing in such a way that the light of full moon was falling over her face making it glow. To Harry she looked nothing short of an angel. 'His' angel, he couldn't help but think.

"You know Harry you have changed a bit since last year." Hermione finally said.

"I don't know but my life has never been better, everything's going fine, I have never felt so lucky in my life, I just hope it stays like that." Harry said.

"Everything will be fine now Harry, Voldemort is behind bars, you don't have to go back to those horrible Dursleys, nothing can go wrong now you just have to believe."

"I want to, it's just I have had been cursed with bad ever since I was born."

Hermione took Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry Harry, everything's going to change now for better, everyone's hopeful you will see it, trust me." Hermione said fervently. And Harry just couldn't help but believe it. He wanted to believe everything Hermione said to him. In Harry's opinion nothing she said could be wrong.

For a moment they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Hermione placed her head on Harry's shoulder as she gazed up at the moon.

"The moon looks so beautiful today." Hermione said after softly after some time.

"But not as beautiful as you." The words came out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them.

Hermione suddenly turned to face Harry full of surprise. And Harry suddenly felt hot around his face and neck.

" What did you say Harry?" Hermione's voice seemed dreamy and unsure. Harry gulped inaudibly. His heart was hammering in his chest. But then he remembered Sirius' words. He knew what he wanted. He was a Gryffindor for God's sake it was now or never.

" H..Hermione w..would you like to go out w..with me?" Years later Harry would wonder how he managed to say these words out but would never understand.

Hermione said nothing but simply stared at Harry making him extremely nervous. Harry was terrified that perhaps he had now ruined his friendship forever.

"Harry?" Hermione asked slowly as if not sure of her own voice.

"Y..Yes Hermione?" Harry asked while feeling the first hint of perspiration down his neck.

" Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Um yeah?" Harry replied.

"Yes."

" What did you say?" Harry asked slowly sure that he misheard Hermione say something resembling yes.

"I said yes Harry." Hermione said a bit louder this time.

In response Harry simply froze where he stood. His brain had stopped working it seemed. Hermione restrained herself from laughing at Harry's expression. Finally when it went on far too long for Hermione's liking she decided to take pity and break Harry out of his stupor.

"Harry"?

"Yes Hermione?" Harry's voice would sound more like coming from a zombie.

"It's okay to kiss me." There she said it Hermione thought. And she expected it had the desired effect on Harry as he snapped out of his previous condition with a flabbergasted expression on his face.

This time he gulped audibly and summoning all his Gryffindor courage and all the will power, the kind of which were reserved for confrontations with Voldemort. Harry leaned forward to kiss Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation as Harry leaned towards her. This was the moment she was waiting for.

And thus that day in the month of July under the glorious light of the full moon in the garden of the Black Manor, Harry Potter kissed the woman of his love, his true soul mate, Hermione Granger.

It lasted for a minute or eternity but neither Harry nor Hermione knew or cared. But when the kiss ended they gently if albeit reluctantly separated staring into each other's eyes.

"You know we are that Sirius is not present here today otherwise he would have teased us mercilessly." Hermione said with a straight face but Harry could see her lips twitching. Harry however agreed with her it was a good thing Sirius was with Remus tonight keeping him company. It was just like the marauders were back.

" Well I am lucky too that your parents are out for a movie night." Harry said. The Grangers were really getting bored in the manor and since Voldemort was already captured they decided to go out together for little bit of fun.

"You do realize we have to tell them sooner or later." Hermione said and couldn't help but laugh when Harry went suddenly pale.

"Relax Harry my parents like you and besides mom already knows." Harry was really surprised to hear this. But then he realized that she wasn't the only one, Sirius knew as well, were they that transparent Harry wondered.

Shaking away these thoughts Harry once again looked at his best friend, no his girlfriend now.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry."

"Is this real, am I not dreaming, tell me it's not a dream."

"Well then let me prove it you that it's not a dream." And Hermione went on to 'prove' to Harry that it wasn't a dream for the next ten minutes!

When they finally separated Harry had a silly grin on his grin stayed with him as Hermione explained they should head to their beds before their parents arrive and suspect something, besides it was already getting late.

The grin stayed as Hermione kissed Harry good night and went to her room. The grin stayed as Harry brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas.

And the stupid grin still refused to budge even after Harry had long left the world of reality and entered the world of dreams which was ruled by a bushy haired angel.. and was that a moon made of molten butter?!

Next morning when Harry woke up the events of last night were still on his mind. It was a dream, he thought as he got out of bed, but he couldn't help think –what a pleasant dream.

When he got down to the living room he saw Hermione reading a book and drinking coffee. The moment Hermione saw Harry she ran up to him and kissed him full on mouth. When the kiss ended Harry's next thought was; nope definitely not a dream, it was all real!

"Happy birthday Harry." Hermione wished Harry as they separated. And suddenly Harry remembered it was his birthday. He was officially fifteen now.

"Thanks Hermione, where is Sirius and where are your parents?" Harry asked.

"They are still sleepin, mom dad came rather late in night and Sirius was back in morning, all of them are dog tired." Hermione explained.

It wasn't until afternoon when Robert and Jane appeared. They both wished Harry birthday and Jane engulfed Harry in a warm embrace much to his embarrassment and Hermione's amusement.

Sirius came around an hour later and still looked tired as he groggily wished Harry.

Sirius and the Grangers had decided to organize a large birth day party for Harry. Sirius knew Harry never had a proper birthday celebration. He wanted to make the occasion memorable for Harry.

The guests started arriving at around seven in the evening. Neville arrived first and wished Harry as he handed over his gift to him. The Weasleys came next followed by Susan Bones and Cedric Diggory.

The twins really livened up the party with their jokes and antics. Daphne Greengrass couldn't come as she was vacationing in Bulgaria with Viktor's family. As a way of apology she and Viktor had both sent Harry a letter with their gifts.

Fleur Delacour too was unable to come and sent her gift and a letter of apology as well.

Everyone in the party was talking about Voldemort's capture and the upcoming trials. Everyone was in an upbeat mood. And Harry noticed they all looked relaxed and happy. He also couldn't help notice Ron and Susan spending lots of time together.

The party came to an end at about ten thirty. As the guests began to leave Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and took him to a secluded corner as she proceeded to give her own special birthday 'gift'. Needless to say this was the best gift Harry could hope for.

Next day Harry was surprised as Sirius asked them to pack up for a weeks' vacation in Cotswold.

The seven days spent in the picturesque Cotswold villages with Sirius, Grangers and especially Hermione would be one of his most memorable and happiest moments ever.

Harry simply couldn't help but fall in love with the natural beauty of Cotswold with its rolling hills, green meadows, crystal clear streams and brooks and lovely villages consisting of honey coloured picturesque English cottages. The best of which were the Arlington Row cottages in the lovely village of Bibury.

The last two days of their gateway was spent camping in the beautiful forest of Dean, where Harry, Sirius and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Robert and Jane's dumbfounded expression as they saw a magical tent for the first time.

After their coming back from the vacation. Harry and Hermione had to attend Peter Pettigrew's trial to give their own testimony. Ron was present too and was glad to see his friends once again.

The trial was short and quick. Peter Pettigrew was tried and convicted on the same day the Wizengamot sentenced Peter Pettigrew to be kissed by Dementor.

Peter didn't even put up a defence. Harry noticed he looked quite broken. But Harry couldn't care to feel sympathetic for the person who was the cause of his parent's death.

Voldemort's trial was going to take place next day. But to Harry's surprise at the last moment his trial was indefinitely postponed to a future date. When Harry gave a questioning look to Sirius he gave a look back which said that he will explain everything back at home.

"So Sirius you were going to explain something to us? Harry asked Sirius as soon as the y reached Black Manor.

Sirius gave a sigh and beckoned everyone to the living room.

" Tell me do any of you know what a Horcrux is?" Sirius asked looking at everyone one. Blank looks greeted him and Sirius launched into an explanation about Horcruxes and how Voldemort used them to cheat death, he also explained how they came across this information when they interrogated Voldemort under Veritaserum yesterday . After his explanation everyone was staring at Sirius with their jaws hanging.

"So let me get this straight, this Voldemort guy split his soul into several pieces and put them in different objects called Horcruxes and as long as these objects exist Voldemort can't die?" Robert asked breaking the silence.

" In a nutshell yes." Sirius replied.

"Does this mean he is immortal and why none of us have ever heard of these things?" Hermione asked.

" No he is not immortal not really, once we destroy his Horcruxes, he will become mortal once again, as for your other question most wizards don't know about Horcruxes as it is considered darkest and foulest of magic." Sirius explained.

"So do you know where the Horcruxes are?" Harry asked.

"Of course we do, we got all the information from Voldy regarding the location of the Horcruxes, in fact starting from tomorrow I am going to accompany Dumbledore and a team of curse breakers to locate these Horcruxes and destroy them, once all Horcruxes are destroyed and Voldemort is rendered mortal, he will be chucked through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries." Sirius said with a smile.

The next few weeks were the most hectic for Sirius as he accompanied Dumbledore and a team of curse breakers scouring the country for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Nagini was already dead so they didn't had to worry about that.

The one in Lestrange vault was easily retrieved as the ministry under orders from minister Amelia Bones seized the vaults of the Lestranges. The one in the Gaunt shack was a bit difficult to get due to all the protections around it. If it hadn't been for the team of Curse breakers who were with them, it would have been very difficult to get that particular Horcrux. The diadem of Ravenclaw was also easily retrieved from the room of recquirements in Hogwarts, after which Sirius made it a point to include this room in the Marauder's map.

The trip to the cave was a bit of disappointment, but when Sirius read the note inside the fake locket, he immediately realized who R.A.B. was. After a trip to Kreacher the Slytherin's locket was in their grip. Though it took Dumbledore to finally persuade Kreacher to part with the locket.

Two days after the Slytherins locket was acquired from Kreacher, Sirius found himself seated in Dumbledore's office after an urgent summon from Dumbledore.

Sirius was surprised to see Dumbledore so solemn and old. There was no twinkle in his eyes and he seemed to have aged years in just two days.

" So you wanna tell me what's this all about Dumbledore, I need to get back, I had promised Harry that we would be having a barbecue in our garden with the Grangers." Sirius said impatiently.

Dumbledore sighed took a deep breath as he sadly looked at Sirius.

"I am afraid Sirius there is one more Horcrux that needs to be destroyed." Dumbledore said.

"Which one I think we have gotten all of therm." Sirius asked confused.

"I am afraid it's the one Voldemort is not aware of."

"Well what is it and where is it, why are we wasting time, let's go and find it." Sirius said.

Dumbledore looked sadly at Sirius before he started to speak. Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. He simply couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. He felt his whole world collapsing around him.

**A.N. Wow two chapters in a single day! For those of you who think Voldemort was captured rather easily. This is what I have to say, Voldemort was just one man. Without his army of death eaters it would be a piece of cake for a team of Aurors led by Albus Dumbledore himself to overpower in his arrogance and overconfidence Voldemort never realized that Dumbledore could figure out his hiding place and so he was caught off gaurd.**

**Cotswold in south western England is a popular holiday destination for celebrities and the Royal family. It's one of my dreams to visit that place. Bibury is a village in Cotswold which is described as the most beautiful village in England! Its picturesque Arlington Row cottages are quite famous and were also featured in Hollywood movies like 'Stardust'.**

**If any of you have visited Cotswold I would love to hear more details about that place from you. **


	10. The Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

The Final Chapter.

It had been a week since Sirius had that conversation with Dumbledore. A week since his world turned upside down. A fragment of Voldemort's soul was inside Harry and according to Dumbledore there was no method of taking it out of Harry without killing him.

Sirius had been furious at that very notion. He had half a mind to destroy Dumbledore's office.

At first Sirius didn't believe him, but Dumbledore was insistent. Harry's Parseltongue ability, his mental link to Voldemort all pointed out to one thing, Harry was indeed a Horcrux.

Sirius hadn't told anyone about it, especially Harry. He tried to present a facade of normal behaviour but since his conversation with Dumbledore Sirius Black had been scouring the Black family library, trying to find something.

All his research led to nothing. Sirius was getting frustrated, but he couldn't give up. He simply couldn't. He had to find a solution he had to save Harry, he had failed Lily and James once, not again!

If only he could find an expert on Horcruxes, someone who had in depth knowledge of Dark Arts.

And then it came. It was as if someone turned a light bulb inside his mind. There was someone who could have the answer he seeks. How could he miss that?

Filled with a new hope Sirius headed towards his fireplace, gathered some floo powder and threw it in the fireplace as he shouted "Hogwarts."

An hour later Sirius was walking down the Ministry of Magic halls towards the prisoner holding cells.

Albus Dumbledore was walking beside him carrying a vial. He looked rather worried and pensive.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sirius?" Dumbledore asked as they came nearer to their destination.

"Absolutely, there is only one person who could give me any answers and I know he won't give it willingly." Sirius replied.

"You know it's illegal to administer Veritaserum without permission on prisoners."

"I am ready to spend a whole lifetime in Azkaban if it means my godson would live." Sirius said.

"Very well if you are sure." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

As the guard opened the gate Sirius and Dumbledore stepped inside. A figure thoroughly bound in shackles and chains was lying on a cot. Dumbledore took a look at his vial of Veritaserum and approached the prisoner.

Sirius was the happiest man in the world. His idea of asking Voldemort using Veritaserum was a hundred percent success. Though Dumbledore was wholly against this idea in the beginning. It took Sirius' an hour to finally convince the stubborn old fool.

Voldemort revealed to them an incantation which would act as a counter to the one which creates the Horcruxes. Though the spell was complex and beyond the pale of any ordinary wizard. That's why Dumbledore had volunteered to cast the spell. Sirius however suggested that they would both cast the spell on Harry together.

In any case this plan was far better than one Dumbledore had envisaged wherein Harry was to die at Voldemort's hands and somehow survive due to the fact that Voldemort had taken Harry's blood to create his new body.

Now the only problem was to tell Harry.

Harry knew something was bothering Sirius. He was not a fool. Ever since Sirius came back from his meeting with Dumbledore last week he had been in a solemn mood. Sure he tried to act normal. But he and Hermione could both say that it was all an act. When he asked Hermione she simply said to give Sirius some space, according to her when Sirius is ready for it he will himself tell Harry.

And so on Hermione's advice Harry didn't pester Sirius with any questions. But waited patiently for Sirius to open up to him.

So today when Sirius asked everyone to come to the living room Harry was both surprised and hopeful.

The living room of Black Manor had become something of a family meeting room for everyone staying in the manor. As Harry, Hermione and Grangers filed into the living room and sat down, Sirius gave a pained look to Harry and taking a deep breath began to speak.

"Last week I had a meeting with Dumbledore who revealed to me that Voldemort had made another Horcrux, one he is not aware of." Everyone was silent but their minds were screaming with questions. 'Another Horcrux'?

"According to Dumbledore Voldemort accidentally made a Horcrux all those years ago on Halloween when he attacked the Potters."

Sirius was not looking towards Harry, but Harry could feel a sinking sensation in his stomach. He was apprehensive about where this conversation was going toward.

"When the killing curse rebounded" Sirius continued "a piece of Volemort's soul splintered off and attached itself to the only living thing nearby." Sirius' words hit Harry like a ton of bricks. It all made sense now, a part of Volemort's soul was inside him. He felt dirty, unclean, he looked at Sirius who was looking back and Harry knew it was all true. The rest of the Grangers had shocked expression on their faces.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. Harry looked away and closed his eyes. It was all clear now. He had to die to defeat Voldemort.

"Harry are you alright?" Sirius' voice sounded from far away as Harry's attention came back to the living room. As he turned to face Sirius who was standing behind him now, his vision was suddenly blurred by lots of bushy brown hair. Hermione had engulfed him in a near rib crushing hug and was sobbing uncontrollably. He saw Jane had tears in her eyes too and Robert looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Calm down everyone, Hermione would you please let go of my godson before you crush him to death?" Sirius chose a very a wrong time to make this comment for now he had to content with a really angry witch.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN YOU EVEN JOKE AT THIS TIME SIRIUS BLACK, HOW DARE YOU..." Hermione would have loved to rant and rave further but couldn't as she collapsed on the sofa crying. Harry immediately sat down beside her and engulfed her in his arms.

"I am sorry Hermione I didn't mean to upset you", Sirius said softly as he tried to calm down a very irate witch. "If all of you just sit down then I may continue as I am not finished yet." At Sirius' words everyone calmed down a bit turned their attention to Sirius.

"As I was saying". Sirius continued "After Dumbledore told me this I was as upset as anyone here, in fact I simply couldn't believe it, then I asked Dumbledore what he was going to do about it he told me he was there was nothing he could do, needless to say his answer rather disappointed me" Sirius couldn't help but frown a bit as he remembered his conversation with Dumbledore before continuing. "Then it struck me, there is one person who is the expert on Horcruxes and I was damn sure he must be having some solution." Sirius paused here for a moment letting what he said sink in for a bit.

"You mean.." Hermione's question was cut off by Sirius, "Exactly what you are thinking Hermione, I am talking about Voldemort, so to make a long story short I paid a visit along with Dumbledore to old Voldy and after three drops of Veritaserum we had our answer." Sirius finished.

"You mean you have a method to remove Harry's Hor..Horcrux without any harm to him?" Jane asked a bit suspiciously.

"In a word yes." Sirius replied.

At Sirius words a torrent of relief washed over Harry, Hermione broke into a tear filled smile as she hugged Harry tightly, Jane and Robert too looked extremely relieved.

"So how are you going to remove the Horcrux from Harry?" Hermione asked after some time. In reply Sirius went into an explanation of plan he and Dumbledore had come up with on the basis of the information given to them by Voldemort.

It was almost midnight. Sirius along with Harry, Hermione, Jane and Robert were now standing in what used to an ancient ritual room of the former Malfoy manor.

Dumbledore should be arriving any minute. He was insistent on doing the Horcrux removing ritual at midnight in this ritual room. He explained the particular time in combination with the powerful magic of the ritual room would aid them in removing Harry's Horcrux. Sirius felt no reason to argue on that. He wanted to ensure that the process would be as smooth and safe as possible. If everything goes right today, Harry would be permanently free of the vile soul fragment inside his scar.

Sirius looked at his godson who standing in a corner quietly looking a bit nervous. Hermione was standing with him all the while holding his hand. Sirius gave a smile as he realized his godson must have taken his advice. In another corner Robert and Jane were conversing in whispers.

Sirius for the umpteenth time was glad that he refused to listen to Dumbledore and decided to visit Voldemort. Dumbledore was a great wizard but in his arrogance he had assumed an air of omniscience and infallibility. He didn't realize that there are many things in the world which he knows little or nothing about. The knowledge of Horcrux being the case.

After hearing from Voldemort and later going through his notes (which Voldemort was 'generous' enough to point out to them as it was hidden in a vault in Riddle Manor) both Sirius and Dumbledore found lots of information about Horcruxes which very few wizards in world knew about.

As Sirius found out, the first Horcruxes were created by an Egyptian wizard named Imhotep three thousand years ago. Living beings were rarely used to make a Horcrux as it could lead to complications, thus a spell existed to remove the Horcrux from a living creature. However the process was extremely complex. First an incantation was needed to remove the Horcrux, the incantation in itself was quite complex and could only be performed by a really powerful wizard, thus Dumbledore had volunteered to cast the particular spell. Next the after the Soul fragment was removed it had to be immediately transferred into another object within five seconds, if this was not done so then the soul fragment would reattach itself to its original host..this time permanently!

So the whole operation required perfect timing and precision, there was no room for mistakes here!

Sirius was snapped out of his musings when a house-elf announced the arrival of Dumbledore. True to his word after few minutes Albus Dumbledore strode into the room escorted by another house elf.

"Hello Sirius I believe everything's ready?" Dumbledore asked as he greeted Sirius.

Sirius nodded in reply. Satisfied Dumbledore then turned to Harry. "Harry are you ready?"

"Yes professor." Harry replied and everyone could hear the conviction in his voice.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore's attention was now diverted to the soft voice of Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Will Harry be alright?" Dumbledore took one long look at Hermione before answering.

"I will be honest here" Dumbledore said as he swept his eyes on everyone present in the room. "The ritual carries certain risks but I assure you I will let nothing to Mr Potter and neither will Sirius." Dumbledore added the last part as he looked at Sirius who again simply nodded in response.

Sirius then asked Harry to lie down on a stone slab in the middle of the room. Various runes were etched on the slab. After Harry lied down on the slab, Dumbledore and Sirius exchanged a look to confirm, after Dumbledore started to chant a long and complex incantation as he waved his wand in various motions. For two minutes nothing happened as Dumbledore kept up his chanting.

Then it happened. Harry was suddenly assaulted with an excruciating pain in his scar. It was similar to the pain he felt when Voldemort was nearby but this time it was worse. Harry gritted his teeth as controlled himself from screaming out. Then suddenly it was over and the pain was gone. Harry opened his eyes to see Sirius wave his wand and with a spell quickly transferred the soul fragment, which looked like a dark mist into a football of all things.

It was Sirius' idea he wanted something bigger than Voldemort's usual Horcruxes and something muggle. Robert jokingly suggested a football but Sirius took it seriously. No pun intended!

As soon as soul fragment was transferred into the football, Dumbledore took out a shrunken sword of Gryffindor and after unshrinking it stabbed the Horcux-football with it. Everyone heard a faint scream as the final Horcrux of Voldemort was destroyed once and for all.

Harry got up from the stone slab as Hermione rushed to him and grabbed him into a hug. She was not alone for next Harry knew Sirius, Robert and Jane joined her in a group hug.

Hermione and Jane had tears of joy in their eyes. They simply wouldn't stop fussing over Harry and checking him if he was okay. Sirius too had tears in his eyes, though he would never admit it even under Veritaserum! A great burden was lifted from his soul today. He didn't fail Lily and James son. His Godson was alive and well. Today he would sleep well for first time since last week.

Finally when everyone let go of Harry, Dumbledore came forward and cast some diagonistic charms on Harry. He asked if he was feeling well, if not it would be advisable to accompany him to Hogwarts where madam Pomphrey could keep him under observation in the infirmary for the night. Not in the mood to visit the hospital wing again, Harry assured everyone that he was feeling fine, which was the truth as Harry was feeling somehow lighter if a bit tired for the first time in his life.

Dumbledore accepted Harry's words and took his leave. Sirius thanked Dumbledore profusely for helping Harry get rid of the soul fragment. Dumbledore simply waved it aside.

After Dumbledore's departure, Sirius ordered Harry straight to his bed. Harry who was already feeling tired simply complied. He fell asleep as soon as he fell on bed. For the first time in his life Harry slept soundly. Even an earthquake couldn't have woken him up that night!

The next few days passed in a blur until the trial of the century arrived. That day the whole wizarding world listened to Voldemort's trial. In the Wizengamot it took six Aurors to restrain Voldemort. After all of Voldemort's crimes were read out which he pleaded guilty to under the influence of Veritaserum, Voldemort was sentenced to be sent through the veil by a unanimous decision of the Wizengamot. The whole wizarding world cheered when his sentence was read.

Two days before Voldemort's sentence was to be carried out Dumbledore once again visited the Black Manor. Where he finally revealed the prophecy to Harry. At first Harry was shocked to know that his parents died because if a prophecy spouted by someone he considered a fraud. Next he was angry with both Dumbledore and Sirius for not telling him about the prophecy earlier.

His anger was abated only when both Sirius and Dumbledore apologized to Harry and explained their reasons for doing so. Harry understood and he forgave them but he wouldn't forget it for a long time, nor would he be able to trust them fully in future. Sirius however was more than ready to earn Harry complete trust back one day.

On the day of Voldemort's sentence Harry was taken to the ministry of magic. Where a bound and silenced Voldemort was kept in front of the mysterious veil Harry had heard so much about. After getting the nod from Minister Bones on Dumbledore's instruction Harry sent Voldemort through the veil with a simple banishing charm thus fulfilling the prophecy. As the news of Voldemort's final sentence spread out there were renewed celebrations throughout the wizarding world. The residents of Black Manor celebrated too in form of a grand party, one which was attended by the Weasleys, Minister Bones, Albus Dumbledore and many members of the order of Phoenix.

The rest of the days passed rather quickly. Harry and Hermione finally revealed to Sirius and Granger's about their relationship. Jane squealed in delight as she gathered both Harry and Hermione into a hug whilst Sirius gave them a knowing smirk. Robert was very surprised to hear this and grumbled a bit but one warning from Jane silenced him. Besides he liked the boy though this didn't prevent him from giving his usual fatherly warning about not hurting Hermione or he will find out how dangerous dentists can be to Harry.

Soon after Voldemort's death Snape resigned from his post in Hogwarts. He went on to open a successful potion making business in Diagon Alley. On Snape's recommendation Dumbledore hired Narcissa Malfoy now Black as she had already divorced her runaway husband, as the new potions teacher and head of Slytherin house. Draco too had taken on the name of Black as Malfoy was a disgraced name in all of Britain now. He was a completely changed person now. Though he and Harry never became friends but there were no ill feelings between them anymore. Few years later when Severus married Narcissa, Draco took the name of Snape, for in Severus Draco found a father, one he perhaps never had in Lucius Malfoy.

There was no reconciliation between Harry and Snape however. Both simply ignored each other's existence and they were happy this way. Though many years later on his death bed Snape did call for Harry and told him about his friendship with his mother Lily, how it came to an end due to one foolish mistake on his part, the fact that it was him who told about the Prophecy to the Dark Lord and how despite his hatred of him he had always tried to protect Harry due to his love for Lily. As Snape took his last breath Harry finally forgave the man who had tormented him for most part of his school life.

Finally Harry and Hermione's school letters arrived and they were both surprised and delighted to see they were both fifth year prefects. Finally September 1st arrived. Harry and Hermione bid the Grangers and Sirius goodbye. Sirius gave Harry one final hug before the train left.

As Harry sat in a compartment after their Prefect's meeting with his friends and best friend cum girlfriend, he sighed with contentment. Hermione was engrossed in a book. Whilst Ron and Neville were engrossed in a game of exploding snap. Ginny was engaged in conversation with strange new girl named Luna Lovegood. Malfoy didn't make any appearance with his usual taunts. The whole train ride went peacefully.

Finally when Harry and his friends climbed onto the horseless carriages, he couldn't see the Thestrals but he could see a new life for himself. He knew this year was going to be different. As Hogwarts loomed into view, Harry couldn't help but think that how his life changed when he made the best decision of his life by asking Hermione to the Yule Ball. The scar never bothered Harry again. All was well.

The End.

**A.N. Finally the final chapter! And yes there will be an Epilogue. I know the ending was bit rushed, but honestly speaking I had been losing interest in this story for quite a while now. But as promised I didn't abandon it.**

**In hindsight I know this story could have been longer and better. But I also realized that I suck at writing romances. I am also aware of various mistakes in the story. But you can partly blame it on my ADHD! Some day in future I will rectify those mistakes but for now I am done with this story.**

**I wrote this story because I liked the idea and saw that there was not even a single fanfiction based on this idea; what if Cho Chang never went to Hogwarts? I am glad you liked this story. I am really grateful to everyone who read and reviewed my stories. My special thanks to those who favourited my story. It meant a lot to me and motivated me to finish this story despite my dwindling interest in it.**

**Once again I would like to remind everyone of the fanfiction challenge I gave in the very first chapter. Write a story based on the idea of what if Cho Chang never went to Hogwarts. The main pairing should of course be Harry and Hermione. You can pair Ron and Ginny with any one you want, but there shouldn't be any character bashing. I am sure you guys will write a far better story than I did. Please PM me if you do take up this challenge. I will surely read and review your story.**

**Finally I wish a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers!**


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Epilogue.

The Wizarding world became a much better place under the able guidance of Minister Amelia Bones. She single handedly weeded out years of corruption from the Ministry Of Magic and the pro pureblood laws were repealed and new laws took their place. All wizards and magical races including Goblins, Centaurs, Dwarves, Werewolves etc had equal rights under the new laws. One of her first acts as the minister was to remove the Dementors from Azkaban and upgrading the Auror force, something which the previous regime had neglected hitherto.

The Wizarding world became a much better place, more tolerant and progressive under the reign of Amelia Bones. In fact history would remember her as the most famous Minister of Magic. Amelia served for three terms as the Minister before finally retiring. She was succeeded by Sirius Black who became the longest serving and second most popular minister of magic.

Harry Potter's rest of Voldemort free Hogwarts years were filled with studies, Quidditch, pranks and snogging his girlfriend Hermione Granger in the nooks and crannies of Hogwarts. Though quite a few hearts were broken when they realized that the Boy-who-lived was now taken. Under the influence of his girlfriend Harry started taking his studies a bit more seriously. He went on to have outstanding on all his OWL subjects.

In sixth year Harry declined the captaincy for Quidditch which instead went to Katie Bell, though Harry continued playing seeker for the Gryffindor team, which went on to win Quidditch cup for the rest of Harry's years in Hogwarts.

On his NEWTs Harry secured the highest marks in DADA, a record which would remain for many years to come. After graduating from Hogwarts Harry went on play professional Quidditch for Puddlemore United, whilst simultaneously pursuing his mastery in DADA under Professor Flitwick. He eventually made it to the national team and led England to victory in the World Cup finals of 2002.

Harry Potter married Hermione Granger in 2003 in the wedding of the century. Afterwards he retired from Quidditch and took up the post of DADA in Hogwarts. As a teacher he became quite popular among students including even Slytherins.

Harry had three children with Hermione. James Sirius Potter, Robert Albus Potter and Lily Jane Potter. All three were sorted into Gryffindor and were source of joy and pride for Harry and Hermione.

Years later after Professor McGonagall's retirement, Harry became the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Many considered him the most popular and coolest headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen.

Harry passed away at the age of 150, surrounded by his beloved wife Hermione Potter, his children and countless grandchildren and great-children. As per his last wishes he was buried in Godric's Hollow, besides his parent's graves.

Hermione Granger and later Potter, went on to have highest number of NEWTS surpassing the record of one Tom Riddle. After graduating from Hogwarts she joined the Department of Regulation Of Magical Creatures where she worked for House-elf rights. In 2010, when Professor Dumbledore retired Hermione became the new transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor house as Professor McGonagall became the Headmistress. Years later when Harry Potter became the Headmaster, she became the deputy headmistress. A year after her beloved husband's death Hermione passed away in her sleep. She was buried besides her Husband's grave in Godric's Hollow.

Sirius Black married EmmelineVance after a prolonged courtship. They had twins named, Orion Black and Dorea Black. Years later when Sirius passed away at the age of 120, surrounded by his family and loved ones including his beloved godson, he had no regrets and closed his eyes as he was reunited with James and Lily.

After Voldemort's death on Sirius' suggestion Dumbledore retired Professor Binns and Remus Lupin became the new History of Magic professor. Due to his efforts HoM once again became a popular subject among students. He went on to marry Nymphodora Tonks and they had two children Teddy Remus Lupin and Anna Andromeda Lupin. Years later when Severus Snape discovered a cure for Lycanthropy, Remus Lupin was finally freed of his curse and his Boggart was no longer the full moon. He went on to have a long life and outlived even Harry Potter. His final years were somewhat lonely without his beloved wife and friends. Thus when death finally came he warmly embraced it.

Ronald Weaseley started dating Susan Bones during his fifth year. They got married immediately after their graduation. Susan Bones joined the DMLE and just like her aunty before and went on to become its head. Ron on the other hand joined the Chudley Cannons as the keeper and eventually led it to Victory. Ron went on to play for the national team too and was part of England team which won the world cup in 2002. After retiring from professional Quidditch, Ron became the coach for Chudley Cannons. Ron and Susan had two children, Edgar Arthur Weasely and Hannah Molly Weaseley.

Neville Longbottom became an even closer friend of Harry and Hermione during fifth year. After graduating he got his mastery in Herbology and became the Herbology professor in Hogwarts after Professors Sprout's retirement. He started dating Hannah Abbot in seventh year and five years later they got married. Hannah Abbot became the new owner of Leaky Cauldron. They had one child, Hermione Susan Longbottom.

Ginny Weaseley was one of the girls who were disappointed when Harry got together with Hermione. But she got over it and became a close friend of the couple. After graduating she went on to play for Holyhead Harpies for many years as their star chaser. Ginny went on to date many men until she eventually settled down for Oliver Wood. They had one child, Harry Gideon Wood.

Cedric Diggory became an Auror after his graduation. During a trip to USA on a case Cedric met with an American Auror named Cho Chang who had passed from the Salem Witches Academy. It was love at first sight for them. And after two years of dating they got married. They were blessed with twins, Jonathan Diggory and Maurice Diggory. Both of them were sorted into Slytherin (to the astonishment of everyone) and soon surpassed Fred and George as the greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen.

Fred and George Weaseley went on to fulfil their dreams by opening their own joke shop after being sponsored by Sirius Black. Fred married Angelina and George married Alicia. Both of them went on to have twins. Their children Julian, Dick, Henry and Brian were all sorted into the Gryffindor house and became the greatest rivals of the Diggory brothers. These three sets of twins ensured that Professor McGonagall would regularly need headache potions until they graduated.

Daphne Greengrass eventually married Victor Krum. Both of them remained lifelong friends of the Potters. They also had two Children, Artemis Krum and Julian Krum. On Daphne's request both of them attended Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang and to Daphne's surprise they were both sorted into Gryffindor where they became close friends of Potter children.

Draco Black and later Draco Snape's years in Hogwarts were rather quiet. As most of the children of Death Eaters didn't come back to Hogwarts for the next term. Draco had a peaceful life in Slytherin house where he made some new and true friends for the first time. One of them being Astoria Greengrass the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass. Draco started dating Astoria in his sixth year and married her two years after his graduation. Draco went on to become an Auror to the surprise of everyone. He had one son with Astoria namely Scorpios Snape, who again to the surprise of everyone became a Ravenclaw.

Albus Dumbledore's rest of life were quiet and peaceful and he even reconciled with his long estranged brother. He died in his sleep on December 2012 as he went for his next great adventure. As per his will after his death the ressurection stone was bequeathed to Harry, which he used just once to talk to his parents. After which he threw it into Black Lake never to be found again.

Whatever happened to Lucius Malfoy?

Monique Aronnax aka Lucius Malfoy was enjoying a glass of champagne on his balcony in his Villa. Leaving Britain and changing his name and identity was a wise decision in his opinion. The Malfoy name was permanently disgraced in Britain and he doubted if he would ever be welcome back there.

It's been fifteen years since he left Britain. Though he kept abreast of all the latest news back in his former homeland. He knew that Narcissa had married Snape. But he didn't care. Sometimes he did feel slightly guilty about abandoning his family like that. But he justified with his reasoning that his survival was more important than his family's comfort.

Besides he had built himself a new life in Brazil. Nobody here knew him to be Lucius Malfoy. Everyone thought he was Monique Aronnax a wealthy Pureblood from France. He had wisely invested in several businesses in Brazil. This had made him the wealthiest wizard in all of Brazil now.

He was close to the Brazilian minister of Magic, so much so that man practically relied on Lucius for every decision he made. The man was even a bigger idiot than Fudge, Lucius thought with a mental snort. And there was no Dumbledore to oppose him here. Best of all Brazil had no extradition treaty with Britain.

Life was really good for the former Malfoy patriarch. Now all he had to do was to find a new wife and produce an heir. The Dark Lord was gone but he had every intention of ruling his newly adopted country. Not directly of course but behind the shadows. His family will become the most powerful Wizarding family of the world. And then he will go back to England one day and take his vengeance. He will destroy the families of those made him leave his birthplace. Yes, they shall all pay.

"Enjoying your last drink Malfoy?" Lucius dropped his glass as he turned around to face the source of the voice. He reached for his wand but saw that he had left it behind in his bedroom. He cursed under his breath. Trying calm himself he looked carefully at the stranger who knew his true identity.

He was tall well built man with a hood drawn over his face. How did he enter, why didn't the wards alert me, Lucius thought.

"Who are you reveal yourself, how do you know my name and did you get pass my wards?" Lucius asked while trying to sound braver than he was actually feeling.

The man simply chuckled softly for sometime in response, before he removed his hood. Lucius' eyes widened in surprise as he took in the face of the man standing before him. True the man had grown since Lucius last saw him but his basic facial features were same. Lucius knew who the man was.

"Draco?"

"Hello father, glad to see me?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Lucius was really feeling nervous now. He had never expected his son to find him and though he was smiling he knew from the look in those grey eyes of his son that he was not here for a family reunion. He should know as he had seen that look in his late father Abraxas many times before. That particular look promised pain and death.

"Nice place you have got around here." Draco said conversationally as he kept twirling his wand in his fingers.

"How did you find me Draco and how did you get past the wards?" Keep talking to him then when he is distracted make a dash for it and alert the Aurors, Lucius was thinking furiously as he tried to engage Draco in meaningless conversation.

"Huh, oh yeah I ran into your old pal Mcnair, who was kind enough to tell me your location and your identity, did you know he screams like a girl when put under the cruciatus curse?" Draco said in his trademark drawling bored tone. "As for your wards", Draco continued, "these are the same wards which you used to have in Malfoy Manor and you yourself taught me how to get past them, or have you forgotten it as well father." Draco spat out the last name in disgrace.

Lucius was thinking fast of how to get himself out this situation when he was suddenly hit by the cruciatus curse. He fell down screaming in excruciating pain. Draco kept the curse for five seconds only but it felt like eternity to Lucius.

"Did it hurt father oh I am sorry please forgive me." Draco said sarcastically.

"Dra...D..Draco..."

"I would have loved to stay and chat here but unlike you I am a busy man." With this Draco pointed his wand at Lucius and said the dreaded word. The last thing Lucius remembered was Draco's grey hate filled eyes as the green light struck him on his chest and separated his soul from his body.

Draco looked at his father's lifeless body one last time before he pointed wand and cast the fiendfire curse. As the Villa burned around him Draco pulled up his hood and apparated away from there.

The Aurors arrived thirty minutes later and by that time everything had burned down. The Brazillian Aurors would never find the M. Aronaxx's murderer and the case would be closed.

**A.N. So here it is the Epilogue. How did you like it? I am sure all the Cho Chang lovers must have loved to see her make an appearance in this story.**

**Once again I am thankful to everyone who reviewed and favorited my story. Without you encouragement this story could have never been finished.**

**I am working on some new stories now so don't forget to add me to your alerts list.**

**This is goodbye for now.**


End file.
